The Many Clichés of a Flower Child
by OCfan11
Summary: No matter how calm she appeared, Daisy Potter was always concerned with the many tropes life threw at her.
1. Harry Potter Has A Twin

Cliché One: Harry Potter Has a Twin

 _Whoever said death was like falling asleep…_

"Come on, Daisy! Say 'mummy'!"

… _clearly never woke up_.

Harry answers their mother with a gurgle and, "Muhmuhee!"

"No, Harry," Lily sighs and smiles, patting her eldest on the head. "It's your sister's turn. Daisy, mummy."

 _Waking up from dying is nothing like waking up from sleeping._

Daisy stays silent, instead rolling until she's in reach of both her mother and older brother. She is going to miss Lily Potter nee Evans. And James Potter. Her new parents aren't the most suited – the fact they still run out the door when the Order calls them to fight in the war with two kids at home proves _that_ – but they love her and her brother. Harry and Daisy Potter. Twins.

 _Awake in a world known from books and movies_.

Daisy does not speak often, and her brother fills in the silence for her. Harry isn't like her. He's not a reborn soul. He's not a spirit too big for his body. He is innocent.

 _A boy with no discriminations_.

He doesn't panic when her magic leaks out. She's learned to reign in the fully developed magic in front of her parents, who thought she was dying at birth. Magic shouldn't leak, because the spirit holds it inside. It should grow with the body, getting bigger over time. Her soul keeps her magic from activating, but can't stuff it down inside her body without a lot of _effort_.

 _(Pain_. _)_

She sleeps much because of the effort. At night, her brother snuggles close when she relaxes and she pushes _comfort_ and _safety_ to the forefront of her magic. She uses him as a lifeline, and he uses her as a blanket.

 _*Snicker* Safety blanket._

Daisy leans her head against her father's shoulder one last time as he carts her up the stairs on Halloween night. "Love you."

James Potter stalls, and then chuckles. He doesn't know those are her first words, and he won't have time to ask his wife. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Daisy gets maybe ten minutes of sleep before the front entrance of the house is blown open.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to its respective owner.**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope people enjoy this.**

 **It's, uh… it's going to be… interesting… (I hope)…**

 **Yah.**

 **I hope everyone have a fantastic day.**

 **(Again, thanks for reading)**


	2. Wrong Boy-Who-Lived

Cliché Two: Wrong Boy-Who-Lived

"Mummy loves you," Lily Potter whispers through her tears. She places a kiss on each of their heads and then turns to the door, where _his_ footsteps climb at an even pace. "Mummy loves you both."

"We love you too," Daisy tells her.

Lily startles and turns to her daughter, wide eyed.

Voldemort destroying the door stops that can of worms from progressing open further. While he demands their mother step aside, Daisy is shuffling over to her brother. There's blood running down Harry's face from where a door shard skimmed his forehead. Daisy tries to pat at his head with a blanket, but he cringes away and cries more.

It's the sound of the killing curse that drags her away from tending to him. Harry is full-on sobbing, reaching for the motionless body of their mother on the floor. Daisy's eyes blank and she stares unimpressed at the bald, snake-like man aiming a wand at her brother. He doesn't spare her a glance as he switches his wand to her brother and says the two words to doom himself. " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

What happens next is a bit of a blur.

Daisy sees the spell and knows her brother should be protected from it. Still, the only thing keeping her sane in this new-yet-known world is being attacked and that _just won't do_.

So Daisy grabs the nearest toy and raises it up to meet the incoming projectile.

She doesn't see what craziness happens (the spell hits her brother before she can get her arm up; the promise Voldemort made to Snape protects Harry instead of Lily and _rebounds the curse_ ; Voldemort is killed by his own spell and his soul splits; it all happens like it should except-) but she feels something slam into the toy in her hands and she topples over onto her brother with the force of it.

 _Harry continues to cry; which means they're still alive; which means it_ _ **worked**_.

Daisy sits up, pulling her brother and soothing him unconsciously with her magic. She is a bit surprised to see nobody there; nobody alive anyways. Her hand tingles in _painpainpain_ while she now focuses on comforting her brother through her magic. That's when she picks up the fact her brother isn't sobbing in shock, but actually falling asleep, head wound slowly healing by his own magic. That's when she realizes he isn't actually in pain.

That's when she realizes the toy – _rattle_ – in her hand is the thing screaming bloody murder through force of magic.

 _Oh, my, gosh_ , Daisy thinks in disbelief just in time for Severus Snape to burst into the room. She ignores the grown man wailing over their mother's dead body and focuses on smothering tortured thing in her hands with as many feelings of comfort and safety as she can. _Oh my gosh_.

She only turns away from her brother and the rattle Horcrux in order to glare as Severus Snape leaves the kids alone in a room where any number of wizards can attack them (how though? The location was a secret). The man doesn't look back. He's moved to top spot on her revenge list.

That thought startles her, and she turns to the rattle which calms slowly but surely in her hands. Maybe the reason Voldemort is, like, fifth on her list is because he actually killed himself in the process of trying to kill her tether to the world. If he tries to kill Harry again, it will be no problem to start destroying his _actual_ tethers to the world.

Daisy pauses and looks down at the child-safe toy in her hand. The torn-raw presence reaches out with an almost worried – desperate – feel when her magic draws away slightly. She presses back firmer and waits for Sirius to arrive and get them out of here, resigned to the fact that _yes_ , she really isgoing to keep a pet Horcrux.


	3. Dumbledore Bashing

Cliché Three: Dumbledore Bashing

 _The heck, Sirius?_

Daisy can't even process the fact that _hey, the Horcrux in her hand is reacting to the shock jumping through her magic_ because she's too stunned that her and Harry's dog-father is handing them over to Hagrid just because the half-giant said something along the lines of 'Dumbledore told me to get the kids'.

Which, for starters, is shady as all get-out. _Maybe_ there's some ward the old man placed around the house that can tell who is still alive. _Maybe_ there was something there to tell people that no one came for the kids for a whole hour after Snape left. Maybe, _just_ _maybe_ , the fact Sirius and Hagrid showed up around the same time is purely coincidental.

She gets that her sort-of uncle is grieving because he lost his all-but-blood brother, but really?

Really, Sirius?

 _You were just muttering about dropping us off at the hospital after you cleaned up Harry's forehead_ , Daisy thinks, gaping at the man who is very much planning to leave them to either the not-so-tender mercy of the Dursleys or get them separated (and Daisy is not letting the later that happen no siree. Though she's still working out a plan for the former thought). _Don't do it, Siri. Don't you dare abandon your godfather duties to take us in and raise us for hunting down a rat like Peter._

It's when Hagrid gets one leg over her dog-father's bike that she realizes it's really happening. So just maybe she panics (and ignores the rattle shaking in her fist as it reacts to her panic) and loops a foot around her sleeping brother so she's comfortable letting go of him to reach out and use full watery eyes at the man almost stalking away. "Siri no!"

Sirius Black stops but doesn't come get them.

"Siri no!" Daisy shouts as Hagrid settles on the bike with an uncomfortable expression. Their godfather turns around. "Siri stay!"

The heartbreak on his face is only hurts her more when he switches his stare to Hagrid. "Take care of them."

Hagrid says something sort but reassuring, but the blood's rushing in Daisy's ears because her dog-father smiles too small and too brokenly and disappears from the street. The rattle is shaking too much in her hand and she has to drop her free hand to grip Harry again and send him back to sleep as the flying motorcycle starts up. Her pet Horcrux calms under the onslaught of her emotions, stirring only when she retracts her aura/magic because _good gosh she is a tiny baby and can't keep all her betrayed emotions behind a wall_.

And the motorcycle engine hurts her ears. There's that too.

When they start their descent is when Daisy actually starts to worry. She had actually - very much so - hoped Sirius would take them somewhere and not go off to be framed for murder. Next plan was to follow canon long enough that she could drag her brother to London and get to the goblins, an auror, or a bookstore (and then to whoever deals with the Potter's legal issues). That plan now has a few _rattling_ flaws, but maybe the core of it can be the same. Worst case though, if old chess master Dumbledore tries to separate her from her brother she'll start screaming bloody murder or force her magic to actually stick them together.

 _Oh, but mum won't be there to unstick us_.

Daisy pulls back her aura further in herself, using the physical pain to hold back the emotional pain of losing her new parents. When she lets it back out, the spirit in the rattle and her brother's magic gladly cling to her.

 _Right; a reminder of that bit of canon plot twist._

Daisy has to work fast and painfully to shove her magic inwards as they land. She keeps the magic on her hands so both her brother and the rattle are covered in the calming feels, neither seemingly noticing the difference between full-force submersion and light touch. Then they're soon handed off to the headmaster of a school Daisy would _never_ want to be in.

 _Maybe we can go to Beauxbatons._

 _Think about it later; focus on what they're saying. Yada, yada, bad people, hushed whispers, so sad, have to go in the neighborhood, blah blah blah, both of them? Alright, no separation!_

When it looks like the old guy is going to lean over the blanket they're wrapped in, Daisy closes her eyes and keeps the rattle as tightly as she can against her chest. Can't let anyone find it yet. Besides, maybe one sixty-fourth of Voldie's soul will be a good way to torment the Dursleys. Or maybe the Dursleys are bad because of the soul piece.

 _Whoops._

The letter is dropped on them, Daisy internally curses everyone who leaves children on a doorstep on a freezing cold night in November, and finally the lights are restored to the street. Harry wakes when two of three wizards pop away and he starts screaming when the motorcycle engine kicks up and leaves.

Daisy joins in because why not? The faster someone notices, the faster they get warm again.

Is she crying? Well… only her, Harry, and the rattle would ever know.


	4. Harry Potter is not a Horcrux

Cliché Four: Harry Potter is not a Horcrux

There are a couple things Daisy learns very quickly. Most of these are learned within the first week at her new aunt's house. Some come up entirely by accident.

The first thing Daisy learns is that Aunt Petunia does not like them. At all. Not a hint of 'I must help the helpless children' in her thoughts or feelings. The woman does, in fact, seem to wish them as dead as her sister. And so, day one in the Dursley household, Daisy does what she normally did when her parents left them to go to Order functions and takes care of her twin by herself. In this case, she uses pure force of will – _magic_ – to drag the milk bottle made for Dudley through the air, and promptly gives it to Harry.

The relationship between her and Petunia does not get any better from there.

Lesson two, not only do loud noises hurt her ears, but Vernon and Petunia's shouting at them alarms both Harry and the rattle enough that Harry won't stop crying for hours and the Horcrux won't stop panicking and shaking itself.

Lesson three becomes Daisy's job to impart on their new guardians. It goes along the line of: the twin Potters must be in the same room at the same time or Daisy will start throwing things with her mind. The one day they were separated, Harry came back with a bruise and, well _that_ is very much **not okay**.

The next big thing to happen is bestowing the rattle with the oh-so creative name: Raddle.

This happens because she magically and physically lets go of the child's toy _once_ so she can go have a bath – and makes sure her brother doesn't drown when Petunia leaves them 'to soak' for a while instead of actually cleaning them – and when she gets back the rattle is _cold_ and _still_ and feels like it's _crying_. Daisy only approaches after she's positive Harry is asleep. She sends out some magic first, and when it hits the soul piece then latches on desperately. She blinks, confused, as the rattle rocks a bit like it's trying to roll towards her. The girl finally moves over and picks it up.

She can feel its _anger_ at being left alone, the _relief_ that it can sense her again, and the _plea_ it tries to bury as it strains to completely be surrounded by her magic's _comfort_ and _warmth_.

She goes to talk to it, but baby vocal cords and all. So, instead of saying, "it's okay Riddle" she says something like "'s oh-ay Ra-iddle."

And it hums pleasantly and relaxes when she doesn't move away.

The name kind-of sticks. For the next year, Daisy does all the baby stuff, but gets advanced enough so that she can introduce her brother to the beginnings of being a functional person in society, _because the Dursley family sure ain't_. Once, Dudley realized if he curls up next to her there is _warmth_ and _safety_ and he stopped crying. Aunt Petunia has only hated her further, since she can't get her son to stop crying on a good day. Also, Daisy keeps Raddle tied around her neck with an every-changing band. This way he won't complain and she can start using two hands.

It's been an… interesting new life.

Harry Potter is a great brother. He picks up not only words and phrases, but can start copying things her magic does. She's not sure how he knows to levitate or move objects with his mind – _magic_ – but she's proud he figured it out. The Dursleys aren't happy and yell more than enough when they twins do things. Daisy takes extra time afterwards to calm her brother and tell him what he does is amazing – not freakish – and that he is the best person in the house – not a terrible human being – and that if their relatives ever do anything to punish him for doing magic then he should come to her.

Raddle is, well, a clingy Horcrux. She would almost call him a baby, if it weren't for the fact he were the soul of a grown man. His raw edges smooth in time and he stops grasping at her magic; instead letting it sweep over him at all times. If she pulls back from smothering him with _comfort_ and _warmth_ , then he attacks with the strength of a butterfly. It's adorable. She tells him that, even if he can't understand.

They are almost one and a half when they get shoved into the cupboard under the stairs. It becomes their room in a sense, especially when the aunt and uncle realize the twins only know how to use magic at things they can see. Raddle doesn't notice the difference, until Daisy starts starving her child body so her brother can eat a bit more. She gets questioning pokes, but Raddle still can't understand what she's saying. The chores start at age two. The rough-handling that started a bit before the cupboard gets worse. Like other things, Daisy takes the more risky chores and teaches her brother how to fold laundry and set the table (while she deals with bleach and grease and laundry soap and electrical sockets).

She teaches her brother his name and their birthday. It's a few days after they turn three that Raddle can finally understand them. She introduces the Horcrux to her brother under the light she's created in their cupboard.

"This is Raddle," she says, unlooping the ribbon necklace from her neck and pulling back her magic. The Horcrux continues to send his disapproval and annoyance at the name, but she's not changing it now.

"It's alive," Harry gasps, reaching forward more with his magic. Now that she's not covering Raddle in her own, her brother can pick up the smooth feeling and dark taint that tells him of _person_. "What… is that?"

"A Horcrux," Daisy says easily, snickering when her brother pokes Raddle with his finger while giving a solid flick with his magic. Raddle's disapproval increases. "Raddle is a piece of the soul of the man who killed our parents."

While he brother turns shocked, Raddle goes ballistic. Harry squeaks and backs up as much as the cupboard allows. The toy Horcrux throws his tantrum as best he can, shaking and causing some noise. When all Daisy does is roll her eyes, Harry relaxes and pokes hard at the toy with his magic. "Why do you have it?"

"Him," Daisy corrects, smirking Raddle sends her approval before remembering he's mad at her. "Originally it was because you were supposed to be the Horcrux," that breaks Raddle from his rage. Harry and the Horcrux are both horrified at the thought. "I stopped that as best I could, and he got trapped in the rattle while the other half of the soul is floating around somewhere looking for a body to possess. In doing so, I hopefully turned the tide on the stupidest, vaguest, and most self-fulfilling prophecy in history."

Harry asks her what a prophecy is while Raddle radiates interest.

"It's supposed to predict the future," Daisy makes a face. "I'm pretty sure it's fake anyhow. I'll tell you more when you're older, I swear. It just isn't something I want to explain to you both now. The whole point of this talk is so you know I'm keeping Raddle."

"Keeping it?" Harry gapes. Raddle is in a state of confusion and stunned as she ties the necklace, with him as a charm, back around her neck. "But the man he came from killed our parents!"

The twins pause, holding their breath. When no one comes down after the shouting, Daisy continues. "Yes, and I probably should hate him but his mistake didn't kill you so I'm alright as long as he gets his sanity back." Raddle tries to role angrily against her, covered in her magic once more. "He killed our parents, which led to this situation, but he didn't leave us here. He's not the one to abandon us in a cupboard. He's not the one who leaves bruises when we're dragged around or makes us do dangerous chores." She pauses and looks down, lightly curling a warm fist around Raddle. "He's the one who taught us to heal our injuries. Remember my broken arm?"

Harry, by the darkening on his face, very much _does_ remember. "Still…"

"You don't have to like him," Daisy says, hugging her brother after making sure Raddle is under her baggy shirt. "I just thought you should know he's here to stay, because he's my friend."

Raddle hesitantly presses a conflicted touch against her magic, as if he didn't _ever_ expect that. Honestly, she's been taking care of him almost as long as she's taken care of her brother. What did he think would happen?

"As long as he doesn't try to kill us," Harry says slowly.

"He won't," Daisy reassures him. "Or else I'd go around and start killing all his other Horcruxes."

Raddle _really_ didn't expect that.

After that talk, Harry always has a secretive smile on when she gets big eyes and tells people the rattle is the last thing she has from before her parents died and she doesn't ever want to lose it. Both her brother and Raddle commiserate when they have to go the Mrs. Figg's house; especially after finding out the woman is supposed to be spying on them for the man who left them there. Daisy becomes a wealth of information about both the magical and mundane side of the world, and Raddle takes much joy encouraging Harry and hers dislike of Dumbledore.

"Whenever you want to run away, we will," the younger sister swears to her older brother on Christmas. She stole a pair of worn-once socks for him as a present, and he's giving her leftover ribbon for a new necklace. "I don't want to live in the magical world, but they have the best bet of us being free from all of this." She waves around the cupboard.

"Not now," her brother says, though the idea lights up his eyes. She knows he's still hoping someone will come and take them away. She knows his idea is unlikely.

Raddle doesn't agree with her wanting to live in the non-magic world. He's one sixty-fourth of a power hungry dark lord's soul, though, so what does he know?

The month of summer before their fourth birthday brings an interesting revelation. The twins are hiding in the bushes of the park as they avoid their cousin and his friends when a snake hisses at them for disturbing its nest.

" _Sorry_ ," Harry hisses back, and Daisy understands him.

She can't stop her smile, though it quickly turns into a frown at the snake's answer as to why it's this far in the park. Apparently it can't get onto their street or the nearby ones because of ' _stupid non-speaker magic users'_.

Raddle expresses through impressions that they ought to blame Dumbledore just 'cause.

"Parseltongue," Daisy says and explains the term to her brother; ending that, "You shouldn't tell anyone and _never_ use it around other magic users when we eventually enter the community."

"Why?" Harry asks with a pout; he enjoys talking to the snakes deep in the bushes.

Daisy enjoys talking to the snakes as well; they are much better conversationalists that the current adults in her life. "It's considered a dark trait here. I'm sure there are some cultures who understand talking to snakes is a great skill to have, but everyone who's ever heard of Hogwarts believes it's bad."

"Because of Slytherin?"

"Because of Slytherin."

That becomes one of few good things to come out of the year. They turn four, and the chores become harder. The treatments become rougher, with bruising grips common and awful words the norm. Raddle tries to help them learn magic, but the only threatening thing the twins can do is throw bobbles – and chairs in Daisy's case – at their relatives. The younger twin can unlock their cupboard with magic by September, but the stupid hinges squeak. It takes a few weeks for her and Harry to learn to silence the hinges and themselves, and really anything they want. Daisy takes to silencing the screaming whenever the adults start at them, even though it leads to being locked up and bruised more often.

Raddle, who's developed pretty amazing situational awareness for something without eyes or ears, is _very displeased_ by their situation. By December he gives up any pretence of ever wanting harm to come to the twins and instead seethes whenever the Dursleys are around. Whenever Daisy leaves him with her twin, he tries to convince Harry to initiate plan run away. She knows it doesn't work since they're still there, but it's the thought that counts.

She debates telling them about the jar of money she's hiding in cupboard. Neither has noticed it, which means her magic really does keep it hidden as long as she pretends she's the only one who can see it. It's more than enough to fulfil her plans to get them out, what with the money her aunt and uncle don't notice missing being added at the end of the week. She can't bring herself to throw that into the argument of them leaving, however. The longer they wait, the more money they'll for the escape, the more they can do when they eventually end up running into the big wide world.

The months leading up to their fifth birthday are particularly bad. Try as she might, Daisy can't always stop her aunt and uncle from restraining her and her brother from using magic. Maybe they're trying to stop their 'criminal' niece and nephew from using magic for when they enter school in the fall. Maybe they're just being crueler than normal because they can. Either way, Daisy has learned to keep her magic around Raddle and herself like a shield because she doesn't want the full-force, constant pain of forcing her magic inwards.

Her brother hasn't learned that, and she didn't think he would know how to force his magic inwards when it always seems to float around him.

And…

Well…

It was proven in canon that Harry Potter survived eleven years with the Dursleys. Daisy doesn't know if it's her presence or the fact he isn't a Horcrux, but his repressed magic hits a point where his Parseltongue ability is not active. They realize this when she hisses something to him while them do chores, and he looks up confused. She says something else in Parseltongue, and then asks if he understands what she said in English.

In canon, Harry Potter survived over eleven years with the Dursley family.

They don't make it to their fifth birthday when his horror, pain, fear, and anger causes a whirlwind of magic to explode from his body.

 _Oh_ , Daisy thinks, lowering her arm to stare at her brother floating in the air. His white eyes dart around the room, looking for a target as black sand-like material swirls around the open air where her brother should be. _Okay, Harry. As soon as we get your Obscurus under control, we're leaving the Dursleys for good._


	5. Harry is an Obscurial

Cliché Five: Harry is an Obscurial

Raddle, with his amazing situational awareness, is screaming – _begging_ – for her to run. He presses harder against her chest, trying to urge her away from the being of madness and death that could destroy the house without a thought.

Daisy ignores him and stretches out a hand. "Harry?"

The white eyes of the Obscurus lock onto her, not moving but not stopping the bits and pieces whirl winding around.

"Er, you aren't quite Harry, are you?" Daisy asks, disregarding Raddle's incredulousness at her. "Do you mind if I call you Harry?"

A few seconds go by until it shakes its head.

"Okay," Daisy takes a step forward, and the bits of sand-like particles avoid her like a dome. "I'm Daisy, other Harry's sister." She smiles cutely.

It floats down a bit, getting eyelevel to her. It holds a hand out, hesitating to actually touch her.

She keeps smiling and spreads her fingers. "You're a part of Harry, so you're my brother too."

The whirlwind dies down, and with it comes Raddle's shock. The Obscurus takes her hand, particles slowly solidifying until it becomes a real hand. It keeps watching her, wearily. It relaxes as she smooths it with small presses of her magic.

"I will protect you," Daisy says earnestly. She covers it with both her hands, leaning forward a bit to show she's unafraid of it. "Both of you." She has to go up on her toes but she stays level with it. "Thank you for protecting other Harry. Don't be afraid to talk with me."

She swears the Obscurus smiles. Then it's her brother standing there, flesh and everything. His eyes roll in his head, and he collapses onto her. Daisy finally sees the full damage of the room. She's surprised it didn't make more sound when the one wall caved in. Oh well, time to get going.

Daisy stuffs the money jar in her backpack and then shakes her brother awake. "We'll talk about this later," she tells him when he stares at his hands in a panic. She gives him the backpack filled with emergency clothes and food and hustles him to the door. "I need you to tell me if you see a free taxi, and whatever you do don't say anything for the next couple of hours."

Harry nods, not letting go of her hand and standing too close at all times. She doesn't blame him, and pushes whatever _safety_ and _comfort_ she can at him.

Raddle is quiet. She doesn't think about why; it's not important right now. They are three streets away when they hail a cab. Daisy smiles cutely and tells the driver they're visiting family and their poor grandmother was too sick to leave the hotel today and can you please drive them to London sir? The entire ride is then spent with her talking about a made-up story about their family so the driver doesn't have time to wonder about the two underage kids he's driving around.

A quick stop at a corner store and she drops a hat on her brother. He watches, amusement slowly wisping around his horror at what happened as she pops out the glass in her glasses and sticks the too-wide wire frames on her nose. "We can't let anyone notice us," she explains, dragging him along in search of a certain pub. "I know your scar's faded, but it won't be good if someone realizes who you are. And I don't know if I'm written about so let's not take any chances."

"What are you talking about?" he asks, finally getting over the fact he's turned into a being of pure repressed magic and now focusing on them running away.

"We're going to be suing a whole lot of people for a whole lot of things they've said about you," Daisy says instead. Raddle is suddenly very excited. "I'll catch you up when I know we're safe, but for now please just go with the flow brother dearest."

"I want a full explanation," Harry demands, but smiles as he realizes she knows what she's doing. Daisy's glad it looks like that because she really doesn't. "Why is that man wearing robes?"

Daisy's head snaps to the side and she grins evilly. "That's where we're going. Think you can stay quiet for a while?"

He mimes locking and throwing away the key, letting her drag him into the Leaky Cauldron. Daisy goes to the barkeep with wide eyes and nervousness showing everywhere as she quietly asks for some help entering the alley. Tom is very nice, letting them into the back without question. With smiles and waves, the Daisy pulls her wowed brother through the streets of Diagon Ally.

"I never expected anything like this," Harry admits quietly as she leads them to one of the largest and most prominent buildings.

"That's good," Daisy smiles a bit shyly at him. "You don't expect it, you don't have limits." He gives an annoyed sigh. "Well, it's true. _Anything_ is possible with magic. Anyone tell you it's impossible, come to me and I'll prove them wrong."

" _Eventually_ ," Harry taunts at the same time as Raddle.

"Eventually," Daisy sniffs. She may have the willpower of two lives, but physics is hard to unlearn. "Now, whatever you do my dearest brother, nod along with me and _don't stare_."

They have some accountants to meet and Daisy's out for blood.


	6. BAMF Goblins

Cliché Six: BAMF Goblins

The young girl starts with a smile: "Hello, sir. My brother and I are currently in the process of running from our abusive muggle relative's household."

Continuing at the teller's interested expression, her eyes wide to show a sharp glean: "I do believe we have vaults corresponding to our deceased parents, but I am unsure if we have access."

She ends with a sharp smile as she shows a major amount of saved-up pounds to the goblin: "If this does not cover a test to see the vaults we've access too, I would appreciate exchanging it for the wizard currency."

"And if you have no access to vaults?" the teller asks, taking the money without question. He counts it all and, surprising and impressing the young girl, hands back a few notes.

"I would wish to speak with the family vaults' manager, regardless," Daisy replies.

He raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not impressed with the things I've… heard," Daisy draws out her best predator smile, made even better by her hollow cheeks from lack of nutrients, "about my brother. There are stories, and I would love to show people why false advertisement and slander is not a good way to make friends. I'm sure someone who understands our financial situation could point me to a good lawyer."

He looks at her, suspicious, but doesn't further comment. Just continues business. "Which of you is older?"

She motions her brother forwards. Harry tries to look fearless, but hunches under the sharp eyed gaze. The goblin teller gives him a few more instructions, takes a little blood, and then demands she do the same when he sees the results.

"Your manager has been alerted, Lord and Lady Potter," the man has a wide, mean grin that only grows when Daisy returns it. "May your vaults overflow with the gold of your enemies."

"May Gringotts be successful and prosperous in all its endeavors," she responds, following the goblin who had come forth to guide them. The teller cackles a little, and even the guard leading them smirks a bit.

"You are scary good at this, Daze," Harry mutters, eyes now wandering around the building.

"I can teach you, if you want," Daisy says softly back. He doesn't outright deny, but he hesitates a long time. "It's okay if you don't want to. I'm good enough with b. away my fear that you don't need to worry."

"Do you know about our system," the goblin guard leading them glances over his shoulder to ask, "or is this your first time here, Lady Potter?"

"First time, sir," Daisy was with a sweet-four-year-old smile. "I truly am looking forward to working with your amazing establishment in the future."

"We will look forward to your coming accomplishments," he says with a sharp grin and excited glint to match. "The Potter line has yet to disappoint," he continues in explanation to their confused-inquiring glances.

"That is the best compliment you could have given us," Daisy says, returning the sharp smile. Her eyes don't leave the hopeful expression her brother makes. It's that expression that reminds her why she's doing this. Her tether to the world only deserves the best she can give.

The meeting with their manager goes better than she expected; especially once she convinces the bank to grant them sanctuary. Safe from magicals, Daisy relaxes and fully gets involved with the legal dealings. Do they get profits from charities in Harry's name? No? How about the books? Newspapers?

Anything that mentions her brother or falsely quoted Harry gets tossed into the open and shredded to sue-able pieces by Daisy or Manager Cleavejaw. For three hours they work. Somewhere in there, Daisy hands off Raddle to Harry so the males can entertain themselves. Harry is mixed between horrified and fascinated by his sister. Raddle's just amused.

"You will talk with the lawyer tomorrow morning," Manager Cleavejaw says, booking no arguments as they're led to the room they will stay for the foreseeable future.

"Of course," Daisy says, talking Raddle back from her brother and tying him around her neck. The toy hums delightfully against her skin, expressing how entertained he was by the whole event. "And if you have any paperwork for me to start now, please deliver it. It's going to be a right nightmare later."

"That it is," Cleavejaw says cheerfully, indicating it will be _her_ nightmare to deal with.

Their room is a one-bed, one-couch, one-bookshelf area with a tiny bathroom off to the side. After being left to their own devices, Daisy sits her brother down and demands, "Any questions?"

Loads, but the one that started the whole events of the day leads them to another secret: "You can't tell anyone about you being an Obscurial."

To make sure he understands: "Rare case, they accept you. Best case they don't lock you up forever. Worst case, they make you into a tool."

"Not death?" he replies.

She hugs him. "Your magic will protect you from dying." Which reminds her, she'll need to start getting him the Deathly Hollows. "But if anyone wants to hurt you, I'll destroy them for you."

"I can control it," Harry says to her after she's discussed what she remembers about Obscurials. This surprises her. "It hurts, I remember that, but I'm not completely separate from it." He keeps holding her hand the entire time they talk. He looks down at their fingers. "It helps to be grounded."

"Then I'll ground you," Daisy tells her brother. "For as long as you need me."

"I'll need you forever," he laughs. "Who else will take care of our accounts?"

Their magic intertwines and gets the point across. They love each other, learn from each other, and lean on each other. Nothing needs to be said.

A thick stack of papers is delivered with dinner. When Daisy groans, Harry reminds her she brought this upon herself.

"Keep working on your magic," she replies with instead of falling for the taunt. He tries and fails to summon across the room, but that's mainly because he can't reach out far enough with his energy. Just to show off, she summons a pen from his backpack.

He sticks out his tongue, but manages to summon just fine a couple minutes later.

Raddle is a mixture of smug and surprised when she's able to keep him on her person after Harry tries to summon him. Daisy wonders if the Horcrux will realize her willpower-of-two-people, or if he'll assume Harry just isn't good enough yet. It's almost exciting, realizing the one day Master of Death and a torn-up soul piece are getting along.

Now, if only the goblins would stop sharing knowing glances and explain why Daisy has pending access to a Slytherin vault.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope people enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Booknerd988, for your review! They're going to make big waves once Daisy makes it through that paperwork nightmare; and once she finds a reason to stir the pot. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, agimaru, for your review! I hope this didn't disappoint, and expect to see more Obscurial!Harry later. I always imagine Raddle with the most embarrassing and eye-catching design possible; it's so much fun. The perfect Horcrux really is the one nobody thinks it would be. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Hope people have a fantastic day**


	7. Magical Guardian

Cliché Seven: Magical Guardian

"Okay, please correct me if I'm wrong. I think I'm following." Daisy puts her head in her hands, running her fingers through her auburn curls. "Anyone with the Black's or Longbottom's family ties has best shot at becoming our guardian."

"That's correct," replies her lawyer, a Ms. Syren Winters.

Daisy peeks a hazel eye at the woman who's definitely been a godsend this past week. "The siblings of our godparents have more of a claim than anyone in their family line."

"Yes."

"And because Cassiopeia Black submitted for the right to be our magical guardian first, she has the next potential."

"She lives with two other relatives, both of whom aren't exactly known to have the best history in child rearing."

"Who is good at raising kids?" Daisy snorts, looking down at her options. "Malfoys are raising a brat and Longbottoms would throw their kid out a window in hopes he'll have accidental magic."

"And that's not illegal?" Harry yelps, abandoning the book he was pretending to read.

"Not in Britain's magical world," Cleavejaw scoffs from where he goes over paperwork.

"Yes, well," Ms. Winters clears her throat and draws the conversation back to the list of names. "If you wish to keep away from Albus Dumbledore, the Blacks are your best choice."

"We'd just have to be raised as _perfect, pretty, purebloods_ ," Daisy mocks. Harry giggles, and then glares at Raddle on his chest. Her brother still isn't used to receiving the soul piece's feelings. "What could we do to ensure they don't belittle us for having a mother born from no-magics?"

"We'll be in contact until you no longer need a lawyer or I call it quits," Ms. Winter says, eyeing the pile of signed forms with distaste. "Since I am pretty sure you will need me until the day I retire, let me know if you need a way out of their guardianship."

"And Gringotts would gladly help if there's a… dip in your productivity," Cleavejaw says with an amused smile.

They're going to be milking this Boy-Who-Lived propaganda lawsuit for ages. As awful as the paperwork has been, it's exciting for all of them.

"Thoughts, bro?" Daisy says, scanning through the pages.

Harry waves and gets back to his book. "Whatever you think best."

Daisy hums again. As much as she doesn't want to introduce her brother to the toxic environment of the Black family, everyone else is worse in different ways. The Longbottoms are abusive mentally and physically. The Tonks don't have enough magical protections and Dumbledore is already enticing their daughter to his side. She wouldn't put it past the Malfoys to make them a political tool or kill them. Everyone else is too far away for a legit claim or a steady lifestyle. Some are random strangers entirely.

Did it hurt to see Remus Lupin didn't even try to put his name in? Yes. Yes it did.

"We can meet Cassiopeia Black and see what she thinks of us," Daisy says reluctantly. "But she has to agree to the list of restrictions and…"

"She already has," Ms. Winters says, smiling a bit at the memory of Lady Black sneering but agreeing to the ' _at least one day a week allowing the kids to visit the muggle side of the world for a minimum of six hours'_. "What else?"

Daisy glances over to her brother and Raddle. Steeling herself, she turns back to her their lawyer. "I'm going to do some acting… probably for a long time."

The adults look over at her, suspicious but intrigued.

Daisy draws a deep breath. "Nobody's expecting Harry to have a sister, and I'm positive no one's expecting me to be the one running the operation here." Her brother looks up sharply but she waves him off. "I'm going to be playing the airhead, maybe even give vaguely true statements to throw people off." She bites her lip and looks at the three serious expressions around her. "I'm going to be the underestimated one in this story."

"And when you aren't?" Cleavejaw asks.

"Then we better hope it's a final battle," she gives a sad smile. "Please, don't fight me on this. The wizarding world is looking for one sad little orphan. It will be better if I can avoid confrontation for as long as possible."

The adults get it within seconds. The cut-throat girl needs a reason not to destroy the world she doesn't want to stay in. They'll agree for her to wear a mask and dance around others until she needs to tear them down. She will need the aloof act to not ruin anyone who dares to harm her brother; and the false Boy-Who-Lived is going to get a lot of attention.

Harry jumps to his feet, not understanding any of this, and tries to sway her from hiding her intelligence. It takes a while to convince him it's an alright idea. She has to include him in her making of a not-all-there little girl. He helps her choose pink for a hair dye. He cuts it for her, sloppily making it frame her face. He's the one who laughs when she chooses stickers of unicorns to press to her earlobes in false earrings. Harry is the best older brother, choosing wide-circle rimmed glasses so her eyes always look bigger than they are. She smiles extra wide that day, because getting them out of the cupboard early means they haven't ruined their eyesight, yet.

Raddle radiates disproval of her choice of mask. It comes to the point she retracts her magic so she can't feel him. She covers him still, so no one realizes he's a dark object, but she can't take hour after hour of displeasure.

He learns to spread his tiny magic to touch hers. It's more of a desperate need to know she will stay than an apology, but she reassures him she won't leave him until he asks her too. Raddle hums possessively, telling her in his own way he doesn't want her gone. They don't talk more about her plan.

Cassiopeia Black is… nice. Nice enough. There are a few quick frowns when Daisy says things in a breezy tone and doesn't appear to focus on anything. Harry thinks it's hilarious and Raddle begrudgingly agrees her acting is on par. The papers are done and signed a few days after their fifth birthday, and Cassiopeia has no idea the younger twin watches the adult's every move for signs of deception.

Cassiopeia is honestly excited for host the kids as their magical guardian. Well, she's excited for Harry. Daisy and her brother notice very quickly the only reason the younger twin hasn't been brushed off is Harry's hand constantly finding hers. He wants to go Obscurus in the new, strange environment. Daisy is a constant grounding, and the one reason his Obscurus form doesn't destroy when they're alone and he's shifted. They hold hands at the dinner table until he can eat without wanting to destroy Pollux Black for his insensitive comments. His black, sandy body leans against her as she reads out loud in the library.

The first kid in wizarding society they meet is one of their sort-of cousins. Draco Malfoy is a brat, but Harry Potter doesn't put up with that, family or no. Their first meeting has Daisy break up building tensions with a giggle and a stare-less gaze, telling them that nargles will infest them if they aren't careful. Harry smiles and tells her not to worry and assures Draco he can't see the nargles even if they do show. After thoroughly convincing Draco she's crazy, the boys go out back to play with brooms while she watches on the ground.

Their third play-date, Draco gets enough courage to ask about trying on her glasses. She giggles for real at his surprised, clear expression when he puts them on.

"Why do you wear glasses you don't need?" he asks, handing them back.

She smiles wide and Harry rolls his eyes. "Because now you know the colour of my eyes."

The boy can't refute that, with large hazel eyes staring at him from under the newly-blue dyed hair. Draco badgers them to come to pureblood lessons with him, but Cassiopeia has taken charge of their schooling in that area. The woman says they have too much to catch up on. Neither Harry nor Daisy has shown any accidental magic to the three Blacks they live with, but their guardian always smiles proudly when they correct use certain items so Daisy assumes they need magic to complete training. The woman isn't all that happy with their muggle studies, but that was one of the requirements she had to sign, so tough luck. Daisy and Harry take homeschooling lessons starting September, with Daisy teaching her brother since the Blacks don't know anything helpful in the science and history sections; muggle currency and appliance usage needs refreshing too.

Meeting Neville is certainly an interesting experience, more so than meeting Draco. Harry and the Longbottom heir click in a way that makes Daisy wonder if she should have put more consideration towards the family becoming their guardian. Neville also includes her, instead of tiptoeing around her. It might have something to do with Harry explaining the steps Daisy used to teach him wandless magic. Neville notices how she hides, and in turn she comforts him when he cries relieved tears after she tells him there's no shame in hating your family when they put you in danger.

Harry convinces Cassiopeia to let them play with Neville more often. He also convinces Daisy to drop the act when it's just them and Neville.

"Are you a Seer?" Neville asks one day when they're outside levitating leaves and flowers.

"Nah," Daisy shakes her head. "I just know things."

The kid chuckles awkwardly. "I'd say you keep sprouting prophesies when you do the dazed act."

Daisy gasps in horror while Harry howls with laugher. Neville is confused and apologizes after she lets him know that she will never say a prophecy and how _dare_ he believe in things like that?

"You-Know-Who heard a prophecy and attacked me," Harry explains – ignoring Daisy's pacing and shouts about ' _vague self-fulfilling shite'_ – and pats the stricken Neville sympathetically. "Daisy doesn't have issues with people who can see the future, but with people who try to force futures on others."

"The prophecy was garbage anyways," Daisy says, slumping down to sit on the grass. "The seer that gave it supposedly did it for her job interview. An interview that took place in a spare room in the back of a pub. How much faith should you put in that?"

Neville stares for a bit. "How do you know that?"

"She just does," Harry shrugs and accepts it as fact. He actually pulls a book from one of the pouches their guardian got them and writes down what his sister just said. "Been like that since we were kids. And she's not been wrong yet."

"Your faith touches me," Daisy says dryly, leaning back to look at the clouds.

Neville ends up dropping a load of flower petals on her at the end of the day, per Harry's request. She can't even be mad.

The next child-of-their-year they meet is Susan Bones.

Daisy had been under the impression that some kind of wizarding child-service was going to show. Ms. Winters had been thorough in how she should act if she was going to continue playing the out-of-her-mind little girl and not get them taken away. They were correct that someone would check-up on them. The head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement might be a bit overkill, though.

 _Or maybe not_ , Daisy muses as she runs a reassuring hand over Raddle, tucked safety under her shirt and obscured from sight with magic. _Harry is the so-called Boy-Who-Lived_.

According to Madam Bones, she couldn't find somewhere to leave her niece and would they mind if the girl stays with the children? Daisy's simple smile and glazed focus unnerves the newcomer, but she's impressed by Susan's courage. That or her aunt bribed her with something good if she got details of the Potter kids live.

"We do like living here," Daisy says with that too-simple smile as she doesn't meet Susan's eyes as per the mask.

Harry takes over speaking, as he usually does. He and Susan start a rather tentative friendship, with the law enforcement's niece extending a hand to Daisy when she's brave enough. She probably won't be common playmates like Draco and Neville are, but Daisy wouldn't mind inviting the girl to their next birthday (the first time they'll really celebrate it).

Since they continue to stay in the Black's house, Daisy takes the visit as a success.

The most interesting thing happens the weekend before frost settles in November. Draco and Harry decide to fly around outside and Daisy watches for a while. She gets cold doing nothing, and heads back in with a wave to them. Strangely, no one greets her once inside. No house elves or parents. Daisy moves to the Malfoy's study she knows they're allowed to access. Raddle lazes against her chest, tucked under her brightly coloured mundane-made shirt. He stirs a bit when she decides to feel around with her magic. She touches and senses over the books, noticing the different between 'light' and 'dark'. What catches her interest is the feeling under the floorboards.

Raddle is wide awake and urging her to put the old black book back. Daisy, of course, ignores him and sits against the bookshelf, summoning a simple tool to write with. She smirks at the pink gel pen that springs from her pouch; she had bought it as a joke. Raddle very determinedly – worriedly; exasperated; possessively – tries to impress feelings that she should put it back where she found it and pretend she never saw it.

Honestly, Daisy never thought she would find it by accident. She hadn't hope of seeing it before second year. The line _T. M. Riddle_ on the inside only confirms just who's this is. And who is she to not take the chance while she has it? It will probably be another five or ten minutes before the adults come back and realize she isn't with the boys.

Raddle expands against her magic as he tries to tell her not to do it.

Daisy uncaps the sparkly pen with her teeth and gets comfortable.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	8. Diary Tom

Cliché Eight: Diary!Tom

 _Dear Person Reading,_

 _I have debated long and hard, but I think this is the way it has to be. I do not appreciate your attempt at reading the words I have written in confidence. If you wish for the antidote for the poison in the ink, you know where to find me._

– _F. Yu_

 _ **I feel I need to tell you there is not any poison in the ink.**_

 _Darn, you didn't even go for the easy joke._

 _ **Pardon?**_

 _No comment on the name?_

 _ **I don't see the need to, no.**_

 _Huh. I should have listened to you._

… _ **About the poison?**_

 _No, about the fact I wouldn't like talking to you._

 _ **I'm afraid I don't follow.**_

 _Excuse me for a second._

 _Sorry, adults were wondering where I was. Did you know finding you didn't even set off any wards?_

 _ **It doesn't surprise me. Magic has a habit of not sticking to my book.**_

 _Okay but they could have warded the secret compartment I found you in._

 _ **That would make sense. About you listening to me?**_

 _Oh, right. See, you're not the first Horcrux I've met._

 _ **I'm afraid I don't know what you mean.**_

 _You answered way to fast there, man. Try not to be so defensive. And it turns out your other Horcrux can read what I write. That's just unfair; wish he would have let me know when THAT skill started._

 _ **You are in possession of a Horcrux?**_

 _Well he's not possessing me._

 _ **I should hope not.**_

 _Is it the pink ink, the sparkles, the gel, or just me in general you are opposed to?_

 _ **I'm not opposed to you.**_

 _That doesn't exactly answer my question. I really should have listened to other you._

 _ **Why's that?**_

 _Because he knew I wasn't going to like talking to you._

 _ **Really?**_

 _Yes. You are not making correspondence easy, and I only have a few minutes before I have to get going._

 _ **My apologies. What can I do to make it easier?**_

 _What would you like me to call you? I'm guessing you don't like Tom since you decided to go all Lord Voldemort later in life._

 _ **Oh? Do I succeed?**_

 _That answer is a long and complicated a story you won't like and the summation doesn't cut it._

 _ **Oh dear.**_

 _Oh yes._

 _ **Can you at least tell me some of what happened?**_

 _Not today. Can I get a name?_

 _ **Riddle, if you please.**_

 _That's… going to get so confusing but whatever. Glad you aren't insane after forty years of isolation, Riddle._

 _ **Forty years?**_

 _It's currently 1985, so just a bit over. Don't go crazy, and hopefully I'll see you before 1992._

 _ **Wait, what's your name?**_

 _ **Excuse me?**_

… _ **Hello?**_

 _ **It's not really F. Yu is it?**_

* * *

 **A/N: It's going to be so much fun messing with a sane Horcrux that can talk back. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Harry Potter's POV

Cliché Nine: Harry Potter's POV

He loves his sister. He does. The problem he has is when she does things to make him question if she really _does_ know what she's doing. She has told him half this stuff is made up as she goes. He would believe that, if she didn't sprout of vague information that makes sense out of context _all the time_. So, half the time he's left confused at what she really knows and what's fake. At least Raddle's there, being just as confused as he is.

Another thing, Harry can't believe how much he likes the soul piece of his parents' murderer. He likes the thing more when he's in Obscurus form, but that might be because Raddle's scared of him then. As he should be. Harry's gotten rather good at controlling it, so it only happens by accident – like when someone says something or does something to his sister he strongly doesn't approve at. If Raddle ever harms her, he's going to _tear the soul piece into further pieces and_ _ **watch it burn like the confetti it is**_. _**Just like he's going to do to Pollux Black; how**_ **dare** _ **the man hit Daisy.**_

Harry blinks and comes back all at once. His sister is standing with her back to the three adult wizard pointing wands towards them. There's a shield in place, keeping his Obscurus form from attacking the Blacks and somehow he knows their spells towards him were blocked by it.

"Harry?" Daisy says softly, holding out her hands for him. His head instead snaps to the side, where Arcturus Black hurries out of the fireplace. The man takes one look at Harry and _laughs_. Full, gut-busting laughter that Harry realizes he can't hear. Must be part of the shield his sister made. "Harry?"

He turns back to his sister and floats down to her.

"I'm fine," she assures him. Knowing she isn't going to let him out to _teach a lesson_ , he solidifies and hugs her, baring his teeth at Pollux. The shield lasts until Cygnus has the great idea of removing his father from the room. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not the one who was hit," he says sourly, sending healing magic into her. She's already healed herself, but this comforts him. "I thought this place was supposed to be better."

"He's a senile old man who will die before we reach school age," Daisy replies easily. The mask of a dazed, small girl passes on her face as she turns to the remaining two adults. As much as he doesn't agree with her acting like this, he's looking forward to her causing enough chaos that he won't be focused on for a while. He made a mistake going Obscurus, but she always fixes things. "Are you here to get your grandson out of the penalty box, Lord Black?"

Arcturus' laughter fades and he turns from the worried Cassiopeia to sit. Harry does like the paranoid man the best of the male Blacks. Lord Black is always patient with Daisy, but it's mostly because he understands her vague hints the best. The older twin wonders if she ever hinted his Obscurial status to the man. "Pardon? Sirius out of- what did you call it?"

"A penalty box," Harry says, holding tight to his sister's hand as she leads him to the man. "It's a sports term. When someone's committed a foul or broke a rule in a game, they go there."

"Ah," the man hums. "Why would I get Sirius out of trouble? I'm sure he deserves it for what he did."

Cassiopeia definitely thinks whoever this Sirius is deserves it, judging by her dark expression. Daisy just keeps smiling simply, eyes unfocused. "But we lost without him!"

"Oh?" the man laces his fingers together.

"Arcturus," Cassiopeia hisses. "We need to talk about-"

"Give us a minute, please, Lady Black," he replies dryly. "I would like to know why I should get my heir out of Azkaban."

"Arcturus, you don't actually believe-"

He's turns to the children, clearly showing he thinks Daisy's words are more important. Harry's respect in the man goes up a notch. "What did we lose without him?"

"Not you," Daisy says innocently. She motions to Harry and herself, and he just rolls with it. "Us. He didn't have the secret, so we lost without him."

Arcturus straightens quickly, but Harry's only more confused. The older twin wishes he could grab the book with his sister's words and write them down. It would be easier if he could see the puzzle pieces she's presenting instead of listening to them.

Lord Black almost smiles. "If my grandson wasn't the Keeper, who was?"

"Peter," Daisy says, blinking owlishly and then frowning a bit. "He was a bad Keeper; kept letting the other team score. We lost with him. And he had audience blown up to make himself look good."

"My word," Cassiopeia gasps harshly. She looks between Daisy and Lord Black, as if seeing the girl for the first time. "Sirius is innocent."

Harry has no idea what just happened, but apparently it's bigger than the fact he exploded into an Obscurus. At least Raddle feels just as confused as he is at the turn of events. Thank goodness he has someone to commiserate with later.


	10. Locket Horcrux

Cliché Ten: Locket Horcrux

So, apparently Sirius Black is innocent now.

Daisy can't believe how fast the Blacks work with that bit of news. Harry and she get the full story about the 'mass murderer' being their godfather. Arcturus, after hours with his lawyers, eventually gets around to asking her if Peter is alive and if she knows where the traitor is.

 _Yes, he hid like a nuclear bomb was coming. Oh, did you know he's an illirat, Lord Black? Hmm, an illirat is an illegal rat, just like Siri is an illidog. The illirat is worse though, because he watches boys and stays in a house with seven children._

Was that probably too forward of her? Yes. Does Daisy regret any of it? Not a chance. With her nudges the Blacks swore to keep Harry's Obscurial status in the family, which means they had to invite a healer in the family. Andromeda Tonks in now back on the tree. She'll probably end up also being Sirius' mind healer when he's finally out of jail. Just to add salt to Pollux's series-of-karmatic-events, Cassiopeia even names Andromeda heir to the title of Lady Black.

Daisy decides she loves her guardian, even if the woman is still in this for Harry over her.

There comes a point in the adults' conversation when they bring up Grimmauld Place. Daisy's head shoots up and she shouts, "I want to see the kerfufflecrux!" without thinking. They take her and Harry along as long as they swear to stay out of trouble. Harry's passed out in the living room, seeing as it's close to midnight. But! More importantly…

She probably could have chosen a better sudo-name for Horcrux. Actually, as she walks down the dark hallways of Grimmauld Place with only Raddle for company, she realizes she could have chosen a lot better. Like, _a_ _lot_ better. Because now she's lightly sensing for it with her magic and she can't stop calling it the kerfufflecrux.

Raddle, having no idea that she's looking for something else to wear around her neck, hums lazily and enjoys the _warmth_ and _comfort_ she sends his way. The bugger not only understands everything she writes, but has been able to hiss at her through his magic now. Oh, he can probably do more than hiss – like speak Parseltongue – but that's all he's shown. To get back at him, she's emulating sleeping so he isn't expending energy to check if she really is aware and moving. A part of her hopes he doesn't realize it until she's putting the locket around her neck.

She finds it rather easily in Regulus' old room. Kreature, in all his insanity from wearing it, probably attempted to hide it when the living Blacks came to check over the place. Daisy carefully sends out a strand of magic, easily seeing through the fake illusion now she knows it's there. She lightly pokes it and slams her magic back quickly.

It awakens with a harsh hiss that startles Raddle. Slytherin's locket glints dangerously and flings magic out around it without care, looking for someone to entice to it. Daisy sits there, not reacting and keeping a _very_ reactive Raddle under her magic. Raddle hammers at her barrier – she _knew_ he was keeping skills from her – as he wants to be let out to assess the threat. Daisy, of course, ignores him best she can and waits. From what she can sense from the lashing and searching magics, the locket is _distressed_ , _needy_ , and… _thirsty_?

It takes the girl longer than she'd like to admit to come to a conclusion on why an inanimate object is thirsty. "You poor thing."

The magic in the air halts at her words. It retracts and a light hissing starts. Parseltongue magic.

" _I can understand you, you know?_ " Daisy replies to its near-silent attempts at getting her to wear it.

The locket pauses, waiting.

Daisy loosens her hold on Raddle, and the Horcrux around her neck bursts out stronger than she expected. He ' _sees'_ the locket on the desk, and promptly starts urging her to _get out_.

"I can't tell whether you don't want me interacting with the other soul pieces, or if you just want me for yourself," she tells Raddle. The Horcrux carefully stills its insistence, but doesn't deny either fact. The locket sits questioningly on the table. "I'm not leaving the poor thing alone here, I hope you know. It's gone insane from whatever potion it was immersed in."

The locket flares its magic; making it known it understands and disproves her words. Raddle seems to debate the logic of that, and then remembers how he only got his soul to soothe against her calming magic. He agrees and starts urging her to leave the crazy soul piece alone.

"Nope," Daisy replies to his urgings. "Alright, Locket the kerfufflecrux," Raddle is _horrified_ to learn this is what she meant by the word, "I'm going to send you little bits of magic."

Daisy focuses on _cool_ and _soothing_ to emulate water as she sends her magic over. Just another small poke at first, so it knows she's there. She winces when it latches on like a man dying of thirst. It drags prickled magic like claws, trying to pull her magic into it.

" _No_ ," Daisy says firmly and yanks back. It hisses like a wounded animal, flailing as it searches for her again. The magic passes through her as she wills herself still and invisible under its search. Raddle hums smugly against her chest.

"Now," Daisy sighs and gathers her magic once the kerfufflecrux goes silent again. "Let's try something different."

She sends magic forward like a tsunami.

It flicks out in surprise, and then presses as much as it can against the _cool_ and _soothing._ The soul piece and magic inside the locket churns as it tries to constantly touch what makes it feel less _needy_. Eventually, it's churning self is less like a spin cycle and more like drops in an ocean.

" _I'm going to come closer_ ," Daisy hisses. Raddle tenses and prepares for… something. The locket hums contently, barely twitching when she eases to the desk. Not particularly wanting to touch an unfriendly Horcrux with its magic and soul leaking out, Daisy takes a few seconds to stare. Then she blows on it.

The kerfufflecrux grumbles, almost like it wants to snap at her. Being this close, she can feel its magic shutter and twitch however minutely. Obviously, whatever cave-potion Regulus found it in didn't get healed in the half-dozen minutes it's spent surrounded by her magic. This comes with the realization she can't wear it. Not only would others notice the spikes of dark magic on her, she'd probably go as insane as it.

"You aren't making this easy," Daisy grumbles and summons a container from her bottomless pouch. A pencil case appears, and she pouts. "Too bad, I liked this one."

Dumping the coloured pencils into the pouch, Daisy examines just how she's going to get the kerfufflecrux in her pencil case. Then she remembers _magic, duh_.

"Well, this trip was successful," Daisy tells Raddle. She floats the kerfufflecrux-case into the pouch, raising an eyebrow and twitching a bit as she tries to shake the locket off her magic. "That's two of you, now." The little girl hums as she makes her way out of the room. "Too bad I'm not in line for Lady Black." That would have made eventually accessing the goblet a lot easier.

* * *

 **A/N: If only the Horcrux wasn't dunked in an insanity potion. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, agimaru, for your review! Oh yes, most definitely… and knows who will get burned. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you so much for your review!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! I'm so glad to hear that! There's definitely going to be more of all that, especially if Daisy continues building a team of pocket-Horcruxes. Harry's going to love terrorizing them all. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Conspiracy

Cliché Eleven: Conspiracy

"Don't you feel… bad?" Harry asks a little nervously.

Daisy looks up from her current pile of documents. She looks him straight in the eye and says a deadpanned, "No."

Raddle hums approvingly.

Daisy turns back to signing and reading everything their lawyer sent. She had wondered how long until Harry heard the version of events Dumbledore was trying to sell. Surprisingly, the man got someone in the Daily Profit to post the 'statistics of blood status' for those she's suing. Eighty percent born from no-magics, eighteen percent half-blood, and two percent purebloods. But, of course, the _Blacks_ are the ones responsible for corrupting the saviour of the wizarding world/Britain's wizarding world against those born from no-maj's. It couldn't _possibly_ be because the Boy-Who-Lived wants the greedy/needy people in Dumbledore's favour to be put to court for their fictional telling.

Daisy has had fun pointing out that calling the characters the Boy-Who-Lived is fine since it isn't a title her brother has been blessed with (she's working on patenting it). Publishing stories about a boy who was _age one_ while referring to the very influential Potter name, all under the acceptance of a magical guardian who never saw to the children while they were growing up… _for shame_.

Arcturus, when not watching and assisting in his heir's healing, has been taking great joy in encouraging rumors that the Blacks are the ones responsible. Daisy appreciates him taking the spotlight. He seems to notice the thirst for revenge even if he never gets a glimpse of what's behind her mask.

Cassiopeia has had more fun tearing down those who support Dumbledore. She has a lot of ammunition, what with everyone getting sued must have gotten his permission to print. Also, Daisy's been slipping in some delightful snippets now that the woman pays more attention to her words. The little girl's just counting down to the moment Albus Dumbledore loses his one of his jobs.

But Harry, her sweet brother who only read about how the books about him were these people's livelihood, is having second thoughts about the legal actions.

"Take a seat, bro," Daisy says, cutting off his stammering with a flourish of her pen. She leans back from her strangely sized desk and gives him her full attention. "We're going to talk about pity, guilt trips, and why you shouldn't ever let people take advantage of you or treat you like a doormat without an _extremely_ good reason."

Reasons like how masking her emotions means she is too occupied to stab those that look at him wrong.

* * *

 **A/N: The fact Dumbledore still has all of his jobs is the most surprising thing to Daisy right now. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Weasley Family

Cliché Twelve: Weasley Family

Witches and Wizards apparently did the whole Yule thing. Daisy bought presents because – though she believes in the one-day Master of Death Harry Potter (and she's looking forward to making that actually happen) – her and her brother were raised in Petunia's household and that meant Christmas. She even wrapped and placed presents under a little tree that looked straight out of the Peanuts movie.

Raddle was surprised to find he has a present under there, but more peeved that she shooed him and Harry out of the room so it could be a secret. Or maybe he's peeved about 'kerflufflecrux' also getting a present.

Anyways, Yule. Draco gets his present from her and Harry before the day of Yule because the twins have to make up for the fact they aren't going to attend his family's event. Here's the part Daisy's laughing at. They're missing the Malfoy's Yearly Yule Ball to go to the Prewett Family Yule Get-Together.

With all the inbreeding that's happened, the wizarding families have to choose which side of the lineage they want to see. The posh uppity that attends the Malfoy's, or the wandering adventures who show up in Mrs. Weasley's backyard?

With four remaining Blacks – who weren't in Azkaban or cast from the family at some point in time – means they normally split. Arcturus has to go to the Prewett's since his son-in-law's still alive. He normally takes along Cassiopeia, especially since she hates on the Malfoys in private more than any other family. Pollux and Cygnus have to go to the Malfoys, since Narcissa is from their line of the family. And, since Cassiopeia is ultimately the twin Potters guardian, they're going to the burrow for Yule.

"Are you sure you're fine here?" Harry, the absolute _dear_ , asks Daisy with the utmost seriousness.

"I'm sure," Daisy says with a breezy tone, meeting his eyes to flash him a real smile before she's back to resisting clawing the other kids' eyes out for _daring_ to be disappointed their saviour isn't all he's been fictionally told to be; lacking a scar turns out to be a turn-off. If the kids their age and younger are anything like their parents, Daisy is starting to see why Arcturus hates going to these family things. The old man doesn't need this kind of stress. "I might go inside… it is a little chilly."

Harry, bless his essence, gives her his scarf and tells her to avoid others if she isn't up to socializing; _he's got this_. Daisy gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, telling him to be safe and don't take the broom on the second left. He laughs and she can hear the other kids pester him about her words as soon as she reaches the doorway.

Raddle pulses annoyance at all the noise.

She clenches a hand around him subconsciously, rubbing circles into the handle as she wanders. She's projecting _don't-look-at-me_ as she goes around, and so nobody notices her making her way to the upper rooms for some quiet. She passes a room with a bunch of teenagers laughing and joking. Interesting; she had wondered why they weren't around.

The almost-study room at the end of the strange hallways is cracked open with a lone teenager diligently working away. Daisy hesitantly knocks, but quickly fixes her nerves away when he glances up. "May I stay here for a while?"

He gives her a searching look and then nods. "As long as you're quiet."

Daisy smiles and nods her thanks. Just for that, her footsteps are silent across the floor. She takes the empty couch across from him and curls up after silently summoning a book from her pouch. Then she summons one of the loose pencils rolling around her bag and gets to jolting down notes.

It takes a while, and she can feel him staring when he notices the bright and large book in her hands, but he finally asks, "What are you reading?"

"First year maths," Daisy says airily as she writes down another answer.

"Why?" he asks, befuddled.

"The mundane way is very different from the magic way," Daisy says with a sigh in her words. "And I need to teach my brother when he gets to this level."

"Ah," he nods, smiling a bit. "Yes, that happens. I'm Bill, by the way."

"Daisy," she nods with eyes too big behind her glasses and green clumps of hair mixing with the loose red braids – Harry said go Christmas-y with the hair colouring so she did. "What is your homework like?"

"Arithmancy is harder than it should be," he glares down at his page. Daisy leans up, annoying Raddle with her moment before he goes into a lull again, and she stares at the seven pointed star on the page. "It's supposed to help me predict what warding array can be broken by inserting a heptagram, but the example she gave us won't change colours no matter the combination I place."

 _Interesting class_. "Why do you have a seven here?"

"To increase the luck value, and the one beside it is supposed to decrease the random chance seven brings."

"Should seven points and seven numbers not already be lucky?" Daisy asks, tone still light and distracted-sounding.

"Seven points and-" he pauses before racing out of the room. Daisy blinks, curious but not motivated to go after him. William 'Bill' Weasley comes back soon enough with an old battered textbook. He flips through the pages quickly, not even noticing her watching his every move. "Random chance- _of course_. That's why- too much imbalance. It's too improbable to activate anything properly."

Daisy just watches him work. Maybe she'll look for some books on the subject in the Black library.

"Yes!" Bill cheers when his new diagram turns a paper crane different colours. Daisy 'ooh's at the rainbow.

"Bill?" another Weasley, one of the teenagers she passed, pops his head in. He barely spares the girl a glance. "Dinners ready and everyone wants you to spend more than five minutes talking before you run up here again."

"Thanks, Charlie," Bill say waving his brother off. "We'll be down in a minute." Charlie shrugs and disappears. When Daisy turns back, the elder brother of seven stares at her with a real smile. "May I accompany you downstairs?"

Daisy waits a second before letting her smile go from wistful to pleased. "I would appreciate that." She holds out her hand. He helps her off the couch and leads her out. "You will still have to talk to others."

"How'd you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I'm planning to use you as a buffer."

"Oh, that's rather obvious."

"How so?"

Daisy's expression is still glazed so she's surprised he is actually confused by her statement. "Only my brother talks to me here."

"Why?" he raises an eyebrow. "I find you a delight."

"Thank you," Daisy says honestly. "You are very kind. I can see why she would fall in love with you."

"Pardon?" he barks a laugh.

"Are you telling other people's futures again, Daze?" Harry asks, sliding up and taking her free hand. _Uh oh_. Someone must have pissed him off.

"I don't tell futures," Daisy says with as much force as her airy voice allows. "Prophecies are self-fulfilling shite."

Her brother laughs and keeps close as they are guided outside. "I know. I'm Harry, by the way."

"Bill," the one-day curse breaker replies. "Are you a seer, Daisy?"

"No."

"She says she's not," Harry replies at the same time. "But you should hear some of the stuff she knows."

"The one not charmed by a Veela," Daisy says just 'cause. "You can see why my brother likes talking to me."

"You two are family," Bill says with a kind of certainty that comes from being part of a large family who has get-togethers every year. "That's more than enough reason to listen to each other."

The twins share a smile before turning their grins at the teenager and saying at the same time "Thank you."

He laughs, "You know, I have brothers who do that too. Fred! George! Come over here!"

What follows is the absolute best part of the day for Daisy. Fred and George, who she can tell apart by magic but doesn't know who's who because they _keep switching names_ , take the Potters under their wing as soon as they find out they're also twins. Bill, true to her guess, uses Daisy as a shield against the older kids 'too cool' to hang out with the younger ones. The eldest Weasley brother and youngest Potter twin stand on the sidelines to make sure the boys don't go overboard pranking the other kids in the party.

There's a certain glint in Harry's eyes when they prank Ron. She asks about it when they're alone.

"He was complaining about his sister," Harry mutters against the corner wall they're hiding in to eat peacefully. "Ginny just wants to play with the guys; she's not annoying or anything. And then it was like he was trying to get sympathy when I said I could get you so the teams could be even."

"He's the youngest boy in a family where the parents only stopped when they had a girl," Daisy says, rubbing circles on Raddle. "His older brothers have already had plenty of attention or are busy or are the twins and can cause enough mayhem to get it. Ginny is probably babied because she's the youngest and the only girl."

"So he's looking for attention?" Harry frowns and glances away when she nods. "He's going about it the wrong way. 's rather rude to the lot of us."

Daisy hums, but there isn't anything to do about it now. Sure, it's a bit of a shame Harry and Ron won't be the closest, but she's still peeved about the youngest male Weasley's role in the Goblet of Fire shtick. Lot of hormones and true colours in that book.

Harry drags his sister outside, but Daisy sticks by the edges of the house to watch the other kids play. She edges over to the sad looking redhead sitting and also watching away from the action. She tilts her head too far to be considered concern. "Are you alright?"

The boy spares her a glance. "I'm fine, thank you."

Daisy lets the silence stretch uncomfortably. After a couple of the boy's fidgets, she leans forwards. "May I sit here too?"

He nods shortly. "Of course."

"Thank you," Daisy smiles simply and sits next to him.

It's after the long and easy silence, when the adults start to call their offspring and wards, that he offers to help her find her caretakers.

"Thank you, sir," Daisy says, making his lips twitch in amusement. "But my brother should be coming to get me when it's time to leave."

He nods, accepting it easily.

"I'm Daisy, by the way," she says, watching the few kids left toss a ball around. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier."

He raises an eyebrow. "One of the Black's ward?"

"Yes. And you are… Percy?"

"Correct."

And that's that.

"Thank you," Daisy and Harry say in sync to Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"Such dears," Mrs. Weasley sighs. "You better bring them around again, Cassy."

Cassiopeia Black smiles thinly. "Of course, Molly. Take care, and gracious Yule."

"Come back soon!" Fred and George shout as the Potter twins are herded to the floo. Harry smiles brightly while Daisy waves once, letting herself stumble for effect as she's dragged along.

Once they're back in the Black's home, three of the four gracefully flop onto nearby couches and chairs.

"That wasn't so bad," Harry says with a bright smile. It gets wider when the adults roll their eyes at his enthusiasm.

Daisy lifts her head from the cushion and vaguely claws towards his still-standing form. "Don't go against the twins in a snowball fight."

All the lovable brat does is write that tip down in his notebook.

* * *

 **A/N: Harry's scar from Moldymort breaking open the nursery door is long gone since it isn't a magical scar. Daisy thinks having multiple colours in her hair is too much work for non-special occasions. Percy is sad his pet rat disappeared a while back. I wonder when I can wrangle an appearance from Hermione into this story. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Holiday Special

Cliché Thirteen: Holiday Special

At the muffled sound, Daisy cracks open her eye. It's not her brother who's stirring. Very slowly, she turns to the presence across the room. She is suddenly very awake. "Now that's just unfair."

Handsome-Young-Man Tom Riddle disappears like he wasn't checking the presents under the tree. Daisy sighs and rolls out of bed, taking the blankets with her. The girl snatches the kerfufflecrux-case and unzips it. "I honestly thought Harry was going to be the first one up. This is our first time getting presents from other people, you know."

The locket actually pretends its sleeping. Twat.

"Is Ser Fuffle being rude again?" Harry says just loud enough to be heard. She matches his sleepy smile, only giving a wider one when the locket irritably snaps at the name.

"Very rude," Daisy agrees, sitting down beside her older brother. "He had a ghost body and everything _just_ to check on presents. Doesn't do that with _us_ , does he?"

Harry snickers. He's been taking her collecting soul pieces like bottle caps very well. She thinks it helps the so-far names are _Raddle_ and _kerfufflecrux._ And that Raddle and Fuffle both have had hissed conversations with him – and not _her_ ; how rude – about keeping her away from Diary. They stopped having conversations with her brother because he laughs every time they mention _The Dark Lord's Diary_.

"We should open them, then," Harry drags himself on his sister, knowing she'll pull him to the presents. Daisy huffs and almost falls over, but obliges. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Harry."

Her brother laughs when she opens Fuffle's present first for the horcrux. "You got him a bowl and water?"

"Mineral water," Daisy stresses. "It's very high end," _no-maj_ , "stuff. This way he can relax in the water and clean the locket without trying to eat us."

Because that has been a serious problem. The locket horcrux has very swift hallucinations of pain that leave him clawing the room for something to drink. Thankfully, Daisy was able to flood him with magic before he tore into Harry; she'd have to kill the horcrux then and she doesn't actually want to do it right now. Harry likes the locket better than Raddle, Harry's Obscurus form likes scaring Fuffle; he said it has to do with something about locket being split apart from the main soul before Moldy decided to do some home invasion and murder their parents.

"What does that do?" Harry asks, peering at the tiny rune string she's tying around Raddle for his present.

"Lets him store magic, so he can use extra if he needs it," Daisy explains, knowing Raddle has bouts of helplessness and hoping this will counter it. The horcrux sends its thanks. "Now, open yours!"

Daisy grins like a loon when her brother holds up the fabric of his present. He goes from a confused 'thanks' to 'omg where's my body' when he puts it on.

"It was dad's," Daisy says quietly as Harry plays with the invisibility cloak. Her brother slowly lowers it, looking with understanding. "Something supposed to be passed down father to son. I wanted to give it to you earlier, but the goblins only dragged it back from the person who took it this month."

"It's wonderful," Harry whispers, clutching it tightly and holding her hand. Black dust swirls around her arm as he blinks back the tears. "Thank you, Daisy."

She smiles.

One hallow down.

Harry gets her a new, fuzzy blanket. It is clearly mundane made, so bonus points for it pissing off the Blacks when they find it, and the animal pictures on it are adorable. Daisy switches to curl up in the new blanket as they go for some hot chocolate, leaving the locket to bathe in his water.

The real present of the day happens when Daisy and Harry ask their guardian to deliver a present to their dog-father. Cassiopeia smiles and asks: why not do it together?

The first time they see Sirius Black since he abandoned them for revenge is on Christmas day.

"Hi," Harry finally says, breaking the silence.

This time it's Daisy gripping her brother's hand like a lifeline. She didn't realize how much anger she has towards Sirius for choosing the rat over them. She begged. She pleaded. He left.

"You look just like your parents," Sirius croaks, smile shaky. "Swap the eyes, and maybe get rid of the green streaks."

"I like the green," Harry says when it's obvious Daisy will barely focus on anything but her brother. "It was better than her blue hair. That was such an awful month."

"Do you," the man gulps but keeps staring at the girl who won't look back, "um, does your hair change often?"

Daisy eventually lets out a sigh. She doesn't answer, instead walking up to his bed. Her eyes stay on the ground as she places the present on the sheets, and then walks backwards out of reach.

"Open it," Harry encourages at the man's conflicted expression.

Daisy twitches at Sirius' strangled gasp. Her brother pulls her back further, resting his head on hers as Sirius waves his new wand hesitantly. Then he looks at the book of latest charm-based-practical-jokes that came with it. The wand was made by Daisy and Harry, using what they could find in the Black house. The book is from their guardian.

"Don't leave us again," Daisy whispers without meaning to.

The feeling in the room breaks and she can't see the hopeful and hurt expression on her godfather's face. "Oh, Daisy. No. I won't. Not again. Never again."

She does look up this time, and his arms are outstretched. As much as she wants to believe him, Harry will always come first. Her brother is the family who won't ever think to leave her. Making peace with that, she steels herself and looks as serious as she can in a dazed expression. "Don't ever go near the Department of Mysteries!"

"Um…"

"Just agree with it," Harry says.

"Alright," Sirius nods. "I won't." At her blank-ish look he sets his shoulders. "I promise."

She doesn't mean to shake.

She doesn't mean to cry.

She especially doesn't mean to run into his arms.

"I m-missed you, Siri," Daisy hiccups into his chest.

"I'm here, kiddos," he assures the twins who _don't want to lose family ever again_. "I'm here."

* * *

 **A/N: Harry wants to know what the main soul piece was smoking when he made a Diary, a Locket, and a Raddle horcrux. Harry won't be surprised if a hairclip or tiara was also used as a container. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Sakura Lisel, for your review! James had a few reasons for not mentioning her but yah. Leave out the kid not prophesied and hope the dark lord won't notice them; James' A+ parenting. Thank you so much for your review and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	14. Wandless Magic

Cliché Fourteen: Wandless Magic

 _Happy New Year, Riddle._

 **Oh? What is the date?**

 _January 13th, 1986_

 **Then Happy New Year. Can I get your name?**

 _Call me Daze. Happy belated birthday; your present is me writing in black this one time._

 **Could you use green instead of pink next time?**

 _Compromise: I'll use silver._

 **Agreed. How have you been since we last talked, Daze?**

 _I'm alright now that winter politics are over. I have a question._

 **I might have an answer.**

 _If the only colour of ink in this diary was, let's say pink, then would your hair also be pink?_

There is a long moment of only blank pages staring at Daisy's face.

 **I'm a diary, I don't have hair.**

 _Sure you do, Diary-crux. You just need more magic._

 **I fail to see how those correspond.**

 _Complete side note, no I'm not wearing gloves._

 **Pardon?**

 _I just don't want you taking skin cells, that'd be gross._

 **I'm not planning on taking whatever skin cells are from you.**

 _Yes, you are._

 **No, I'm very sure I'm not.**

 _You are trying to absorb the magic I'm not letting you touch which is keeping my dead skin cells attached to my hands so you don't go absorbing them. It's gross. Stop. This is not how you want to get a body._

 **I truly don't know what you're taking about.**

 _Riddle, your other Horcruxes aren't nearly as pushy as you are._

 **Horcruxes. As in the plural of Horcrux?**

 _Horcruxi, Horcruxies, Horcrucies, Horcruxen, Horcruxae, Horcruxum_

 **I see your point. How many have you found?**

 _Those seven, but if I find a dictionary I'm sure I can find more ways to make it a plural._

 **Please be serious. How many Horcruxes have you found?**

 _Are we including the ones not yours?_

 **I don't care about other people's Horcruxes.**

 _That's good, because I haven't any other person's Horcrux._

 **You- fine. How many of my Horcruxes have you found?**

 _None, unless you split your soul without me knowing._

 **Daze, you know that's not what I'm asking.**

 _But that's what you did ask._

 **Alright, how many of the main soul's Horcruxes have you found?**

 _I've found two._

It takes a long moment for him to write back.

 **How many are in your possession right now?**

 _Two._

She smiles, pretty sure he's screaming somewhere in the pages.

 **How many of the Horcruxes, excluding me, have you communicated with, and who also belong to either the main soul or another Horcrux that split itself?**

 _Two._

 **How do they put up with you?**

 _They don't talk to me._

 **It makes so much sense.**

 _Rude_.

 **My apologies. When you said they aren't as pushy as me, what did you mean?**

 _They don't constantly try to absorb my magic._

 **I promise I'm not.**

 _Riddle. I can feel you. It's not like your being sub_

The only warning she gets is Harry's apologetic twitch he sends her through the Lord-Lady Potter rings. In thirty seconds Daisy has stuffed the diary back in its hidey hole, covered everything up, and silently flung herself across the library to sprawl on the couch with a book cracked over her head. It's another minute before Draco and her brother reach the library, the former flinging the door open with a bang.

"Harry said you taught him wandless magic," Draco says, zeroing in on her.

Daisy blinks. _That's it?_ "And…?"

"Teach me," he pauses at her deadpan expression and smiles. "Please."

"Alright," Daisy shrugs and flings the book back where she got it front. Draco gaps at the display of magic which should be impossible coming from the space-case girl. Daisy sends a quick glance at her brother. "Did you tell him about Neville?"

When Harry explains, Draco throws his hands up and whines. " _He_ knows wandless magic?"

"It's quite easy," Daisy says as she holds the blond's hand and shows him how to guide his magic around. "All you have to do is _want_ it more than the other person or thing."

And a person with two lives to their essence wants more than anyone else with one or less.

* * *

 **A/N: Daisy's having fun with making Diary suffer. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Mayumi Yuki, for your review! I'm so glad to hear! Daisy is definitely trying to emulate Luna, more fun that way. After Raddle she's definitely hunting for Horcuxes, if 'hunting' was more like 'gotta catch them all'. I've debated pairing her with T.R.J./Voldemort, but she may end up crazy cat lady because she wants no part of the inbreeding and I'd rather not stick her with an OC (no-maj or not). Hogwarts is going to be fun; so many people on her revenge list in one place. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Wrabbit75, for your review! Thank you so much for pointing that out, it was a typo so no special meaning. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you so much for reviewing!**


	15. Bookworm Paradox

Cliché Fifteen: Bookworm Paradox

"They said it was here," Daisy whines.

Harry looks up and down the rows of books in the public library. The mundane public library, where he's dragged at least once a month to pick out some science books his sister will then force him to read. Most are interesting, but this is another one on genetics and he doesn't want to know more about the inbreeding of the magical population. "I'm sure there's something else you can find."

"I knew I should have taken it last time," Daisy gripes, cursing library book limits. "It's always the ones you want that are taken out."

"Excuse me," the twins look over to the girl about their age standing at the aisle opening.

When she says nothing else, Harry asks, "Can we help you…?"

The new girl with thick, springy hair tied back steels herself and walks up to them. "You're looking for-" she lists the name out.

Daisy nods, wondering why this girl is _so_ familiar.

"It's in a different lane," the girl says, meeting Daisy's glassy-eyed gaze after a quick glance at the neon yellow hair. "I can show you, if you want."

"Please," Harry says while his sister's face splits into a grin as she realizes _who this is_.

"I'm Daisy," the smallest of the three says, skipping for effect as she walks beside the witchling. She does feel some remorse this girl won't fill the sister role in Harry's life, but it passes quickly. "That's my older brother, Harry."

"Hermione," answers the other girl awkwardly. "I've noticed you two come to my school sometimes."

"We're homeschooled," Harry replies when his sister doesn't. He moves beside the suddenly disappointed Hermione when they stop in front of a new shelf. "We have to go take tests and things there, so we can hang out next time we come?"

"Really?" Hermione asks softly.

"Of course," Daisy says, clasping the other girl's hands. "I've met a few older kids at your school. I can get them to look out for you, or get them to stop the bullying."

Hermione blanches while Harry doesn't know whether to scold his sister or comfort the new girl. "If someone's bothering you at your school, we can get them to stop."

"It's nothing," Hermione says quickly, eyes to the side. "You're book's there. You should probably get someone to get it down."

"Oh, that's no problem," Daisy says and _pulls_ the book towards her.

Raddle stirs a bit at her using magic, knowing they're on the no-magic side of things. She reassures him everything's okay while ignoring Hermione's wide eyes and Harry's sputtering.

" _You aren't supposed to do that, Daisy_ ," he finally hisses at her in Parseltongue.

"It's fine," she assure him, smiling brightly at the witch who finally looks to the two in hope. "Hermione's done it before."

Harry looks over with dawning understanding.

Hermione pales. "How do you know that?"

"My sister knows stuff," Harry shrugs. He smiles at the no-maj born magic user. "That's just her thing. Like I can fly on a broomstick."

"What; like a witch?" Hermione asks with a small smile.

Daisy laughs while her brother groans. "Sort of."

"I'll get you all the books you need to know," Daisy says earnestly, smiling her best vacant smile at the witch. "But I need to say now there are no such things as muggleborns." Her brother pulls out his book and starts writing, much to her annoyance. "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone not magic was an offspring of a squib. Everyone has magic, but not everyone has the proper genetic markers to use it."

"What?" her brother asks, head shooting up. "Really?"

"I think so," Daisy nods peacefully. "But microscopes and scanners won't find anything for another couple dozen years."

"Excuse me!" Hermione says hotly. The twins snap their heads to her. "What are you talking about?"

Harry holds out a hand with a small smile. "Sorry about that. We're, uh, probably going to need to sit down and talk, huh?"

"It's okay, Hermione," Daisy says, finally meeting the girl's gaze. "Whatever comes out of this, just know the things you do are absolutely _normal_ and that you are _extraordinary_."

The fuzzy haired girl blinks back tears and crosses her arms. "Well that's good and all, but will someone _please_ explain to me _what is going on?_ "

Daisy's eyes unfocus as she smiles. "Welcome to the rabbit hole."

Hermione gives a long sigh while Harry pushes his sister away to start properly.

* * *

 **A/N: The Bookworm Paradox – When the one book you want to have, but can't have at the moment, won't be there next time you look for it. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Mayumi Yuki, for your review! The best part of Daisy's Horcrux hunting: it won't look weird to carry all but Raddle around. I completely understand with the OC/OC; there are already so many characters in-universe it's hard to ship too many non-canon characters. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you again for your review!**

 **Thank you, Wrabbit75, for your review! I'm glad to hear! There are a lot out there, so I hope I can keep it interesting! Thank you again for your review, and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	16. Guardianship

Cliché Sixteen: Guardianship

"Are you positive you wish for her to be under your protection?" Manager Cleavejaw says, looking at all the properly filled out forms.

"Yes," Daisy says, feeling for Raddle subconsciously before remembering he's out with Harry and Cassiopeia, touring Hermione and her parents around the magical alley. Their guardian was very welcoming to the Grangers once Daisy showed her a very _interesting_ genealogy report. "And keep her under my protection only. I will gladly cut her off if she starts going astray from what I want, and… well, we both know what Harry would think."

Her brother's too nice, truly. If Hermione ends up romantically inclined towards Ron Weasley or – afterlife forbid – anyone on Daisy' shite list in this timeline, then the girl will have no backing from the Potter family. With Hermione as Daisy's responsibility, the soon-to-be Potter ward has much less power than she'd have under the eldest twin. Hermione is like most people; enjoys being around Harry and wary around the daft sister. However, this was Daisy's idea and she's taking full accountability for it. As the younger twin and not one-day Master of Death, all Daisy can offer is tuition payment, protection from _older than dirt_ rules and clauses, and _retribution against all those who slight her_.

Speaking of, "Manager Cleavejaw, I have a rather odd request I hope you indulge me of."

The goblin hums, signs the forms which officially make Daisy Hermione's magical guardian, and sits back, showing he's listening but _this better be good_.

Daisy smiles with all teeth. "Now that I am officially out of the running for Lady Black, and Harry will hopefully have a long time before he is Lord Black, I would like to know of a way to get the Hufflepuff Cup Horcrux out of Bellatrix Lestrange's vault." She holds up a hand when he goes to speak. "If the cup is not in my possession by my sixth year of magical school, it will be stolen during my seventh, like the philosopher's stone will be stolen the summer before my first year of schooling."

"Is that a threat?" he raises his eyebrow challengingly.

"I won't be the one stealing either item," Daisy says, not once faltering even though her heart rate is going through the roof. "But I would like to get the cup, and I would like to know how to get it without the rest of the family knowing. Or anyone knowing about it, really."

He smiles toothily, taking her warnings to heart and as an exchange. "I'll see what I can do."

Daisy doesn't stop smiling that day.

* * *

 **A/N: Daisy wants to like Harry's supposed-to-be best friends. Really, she does. Without the struggles that make them who they are… leaves her wary. Thanks for reading! (Next chapter is longer)**

 **Thank you, A Dozen Lemmings, for your review! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! It would be great; Tom Riddle: The Dark Bracelet. Nothing says scary like a Pandora Horcrux charm bracelet. Literally the cost of a soul hahaha. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	17. Boogeyman

Cliché Seventeen: Boogeyman

She wakes up because someone is staring at her. Daisy cracks and eye open, but doesn't see anyone. She tilts her head down, looking toward the presence. "That's just not fair."

Handsome-Young-Man Tom Riddle smiles a little from the end of her bed, not disappearing for once. He speaks to her in Parseltongue – truly speaking to her for the first time – because that's the only language he can use without activating the locket's extra-survival methods. " _You always say that when you see me._ "

" _Because you're not all scaly and no nose_ ," Daisy pouts and sits up. He tilts his head in confusion. " _You're adorable like that._ "

Kerfuffle rears back, and even Raddle hisses from around her neck. The child's toy is vehemently in denial at the thought. Kerfuffle deadpans at her. " _I'm not adorable_."

" _Yes you are_." Daisy sticks out a foot and wills it to acknowledge he's solid. Kerfuffle-Tom looks down surprised when her foot pokes him. " _See? Look at you all adorable-like_."

" _How did you-_ "

"Will you all be quiet?" Harry groans from his bed.

"Sorry, Harry," Daisy meeps out.

" _I can't be out for much longer anyways_ ," Kerfuffle-Riddle hisses softly.

"Then go back and stop peeping on us." Harry rolls to face them, blinking away sleep.

Kerfuffle smiles a little too sharply, which makes Daisy sit up straighter yet unnoticed. " _It's not like I have anything else to do._ "

He hisses when Daisy kicks him. The dark look on her face stops him from retorting. "D _o_ n' _t_ l _o_ o _k_ a _t_ m _y_ b _r_ o _t_ h _e_ r _l_ i _k_ e _t_ h _a_ t."

Raddle's fallen silent and Kerfuffle twitches back for a second before attempting to play it cool. He doesn't succeed because Daisy can match his deadpan expression any day. Something shifts when he sees _coldness_ and a _wall_ behind her eyes. "I won't harm Harry."

"You better not," Daisy replies, flopping back to glare at the ceiling. Harry is huffing and turning his back to them, knowing she can handle the soul piece just fine.

"… _Daisy_ …" Kerfuffle hisses softly. She twitches at the calm nudging he's trying to do with magic, and then feels something cool lightly brushing her ankle.

Raddle absolutely _loses his mind_.

Daisy yelps and sits up, trying to reign in the dark magic being thrown from the child's toy like a javelin. Kerfuffle, with a ghostly hand lightly wrapped around her foot, smirks and brushes off the magic with a wave of his free hand. Daisy can't do much but blink, recalling her magic to let _whatever_ _this is_ continue. Harry turns back and actually chuckles when Kerfuffle tosses aside dark magic with much elegance and grace.

" _You may be an older soul than me_ ," Kerfuffle says, finally grabbing a stand and holding Raddle's withering magic in place, " _but you are less_. _Do not forget that,_ _ **Raddle**_."

Daisy snaps out a tendril of her magic, making Kerfuffle jerk back and flex his hand at the sting. He looks to her worriedly before the cool mask is in place once again. Raddle pulls everything back and practically purrs against her chest.

" _If you two are done_ ," Daisy says, glancing between the locket-ghost and Raddle before settling on Kerfuffle, "would you like a body of your own, Kerfufflecrux?"

Raddle stills, impressing on her that she shouldn't offer the other soul piece one. Kerfuffle blinks a few times before looking at her sourly. " _Who would I be possessing?"_

"No one," Daisy says, dazed mask falling in place as she goes to look as innocent as possible. "I just know a ritual or two that will give you a perfectly working body from the day you were split off. I'm only asking since you're apparently strong enough to finally hold a conversation," _with me_ is implied to the rude soul piece, "means you likely won't break into insane actions or ramblings the moment you have a physical, human brain again."

" _And you never thought to mention this before?_ " Kerfuffle hisses, eyes going red.

Too bad, she thought he had a better handle on his rage-pain. Guess they'll have to put off the ritual for a while longer. Thank goodness Gringotts rents ritual rooms or else she'd actually have to plan around doing it here in the Black home without triggering wards. "I did, but only when Raddle was strong enough for it."

The Horcurx around her neck purrs again, almost smugly.

Kerfuffle hisses madly, not making any sense. Daisy feels guilty the moment he freezes. In seconds she's up on her knees, hesitantly reaching a hand across the bed but not touching his trembling form. His hands run through his hair and pulls at the strands. Tom's face contorts in pain, eyes shutting as he tries to make whatever he's hearing stop. Then his mouth opens in a silent scream.

He disappears.

"Don't look at me," Harry retorts when Daisy turns her wide puppy eyes on him. "You break him, you fix him."

Daisy sighs. Of course her brother would use that _suggestion_ against her. It won't be the first time they have to drag the locket horcrux back from insanity, but it will be the first time she caused the mental lapse.

Daisy hands Raddle off to Harry, much to the toy's disproval. Harry roles over and tries to go back to sleep while she pokes at the horcrux-case. "Fuffle?"

She expects the hissing and spitting sounds, muffled by the case. What she doesn't expect, and what makes her jerk back, is a _desperate_ and _pleading_ English word spoken in between the vitriol of hisses, " _Don't_."

 _Someone's chatty today_. "Fuffle?"

It's just hisses and spitting, and Daisy huffs. Don't _what_? Don't come close? Don't go away? Don't talk? Don't just stand there?

"Ugh," Daisy groans and tilts her head to the ceiling, as if someone above can hear her. "I am going to do something stupid."

Without looking she flicks her hand; magic follows the motion and unzips the pencil case. The hissing is louder, which causes Raddle to flare out a magic as he searches the air. Harry's already asleep and blocked himself from noticing Raddle's insistence that he _get up and stop Daisy_ _ **right now**_.

Daisy finally looks down when she puts the locket around her neck. It's the first time someone's worn it since she took it from Grimmauld Place. The hissing dies as soon as the jeweled locket touches her chest, and searching magic reaches out. The part of the horcrux that longs for a solid form starts fritzing angrily when it can't find anything to take from her to start forming a body. There is something else though. Something stirs in the locket and gains enough consciousness to pull back its magic. It keeps itself tucked in, awkwardly trying to touch and grasp Daisy's magic with its rough edges, like Raddle used to years ago.

 _This_ , Daisy thinks as she sits back on her bed, _is kerfuffle_.

This is the horcrux who gained a ghostly body just to check his presents, to see them with eyes and not senses. This is the soul piece that bothers Raddle and talks to Harry in hushed whispers. This is the jagged piece that's relived _pain_ and _thirst_ over and over and would have tried to kill Harry Potter in another life while attempting to keep its holder from freezing to death; from drowning in a lake it mistook as the insanity potion.

This is a person who wants to live, and she taunted withholding the thing he wants most: a body.

Now Daisy feels _awful_.

(She knows what it's like to be without a body, after all. It's not a fun time.)

The young girl brings up her knees and cradles the locket by her head. Barely a few feet apart, she whispers, "I'm sorry."

Her remorse is a balm to him.

"… _Daisy_ …" he whispers back in English. It's still hiss-like but it's something. " _Daisy_ …

" _My Daisy_ …"

Raddle promptly _flips out_ again but Harry's still very asleep and unaware of all the demands Raddle sends as he implies Harry should _get the locket away from Daisy, she's_ _ **not his**_.

Daisy just blinks stupidly at the locket humming possessively around her throat. She really didn't expect that but whatever. If he likes her, he's less likely to try and harm Harry. That's a win in her books.

* * *

 **A/N: Offend a locket, pick it up (if it's a Horcrux, that's some sucky luck). Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! Anything can happen; though Daisy will probably be blindsided by a lot feels before she can live out her dream of staying away from magical politics (or she'll tease all of them). Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! I don't think I can give an answer that could satisfy at the moment. Pretty much everything Daisy does is for Harry (because of reasons revealed later), and Raddle was supposed to be Harry's one get-out-of-death-free card. What started out as an excuse to make sure the rattle would be destroyed within her sight or use it for an extra life later turned into a mutual beneficial relationship when it started healing their injuries and teaching them magic. Like I said, there isn't a good answer right now. However, if she had forgiven him, she wouldn't be trolling his Horcruxes as much as she does. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy the story, and thank you again for your review.**

 **Thank you, Lexxxloubell, for your review! Glad to hear! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for reviewing!**


	18. Not Canon Compliant

Cliché Eighteen: Not Canon Compliant

"Why did Sirius have to die?" almost sixth-year Harry Potter whines, curled up in a ball on his bed.

Five year old Daisy Potter nods and pats his leg sympathetically. "Do you want me to start listing off reasons leading to his death?"

* * *

Backing up a bit, Daisy had just finished handing in her and Harry's homework and reports to the school that keeps an eye on their progress before her day went zero to one hundred _real fast_. She's trusted to walk alone in the mundane world – because she's a Lady, because she's a witch, because she has the common sense of an adult, etc. – and today Harry decided to hang out with Hermione and the few mundane friend's they've made. Raddle went with Daisy's older brother, mainly because Daisy doesn't trust other witches and wizards to stay away from the Boy-Who-Lived even in no-maj London. So, Harry has Dark Lord Horcrux Protection (and it cracks her up thinking about it) from those who want to kidnap him or hero-worship him.

Point is, Daisy was walking to the park alone when suddenly she was called into an alternate universe.

"I don't need a list," says the alternate version of her brother with an almost snarl. "I know he's dead because of me."

And _oh my gosh the_ _ **angst**_. "Well," Daisy gives him the best exasperated look a five year old can make, "there were things you could have done differently, but it wasn't _your_ fault.

"For starters," she cuts off whatever he was about to say with a silence charm and a huff. He's too shocked at her wandless magic to be really angry about it, "Umbridge should have been out of there the moment she refused to teach practical application of magic. That's actually a law required in all magical schools, lest the build-up of magic cause harm to the student; never mind the illegalness of the blood quills. With her out of there, other floos would not be monitored and you could have picked any to get to the Ministry or even Grimmaud."

Unsilenced halfway through her speech, he cuts in, "how do you know about Gr-"

"I'm from another dimension where the house isn't under a Secret Keeper. Maybe I can even see it, but probably not since it's magicked to the nines here.

"Anyways! Secondly! Snape could have given you reason to trust him more, which means you would have gone to him – a known Order member – for help. _But_ , instead of actually helping you by at the _very least_ sending you a thought – _like any good legilimens can do_ – he let you flounder and almost get tortured by Umbridge."

"How do you know all of this?" Harry exclaims, rising from his bed to pace. Daisy just turns from her seat on the foot of the bed to watch. "Has this already happened to me in your universe?"

"No," Daisy says easily, drawing him up short. "And with the things I've done so far, the Harry from my dimension won't go through that." _Not if I can help it_.

"Are you a seer?"

"No!" she can tell he's holding back a laugh at her horrified expression. "And the prophecy about you is crap in all universes; just like the Order."

"My parents died for the Order," Harry snaps, glaring at her. "Sirius died for the Order."

"No, Sirius died because of so _many_ things going wrong," Daisy frowns back at him, her anger swirling deep in her chest. "Not because of you. Barely even for you. If he came for you in the Ministry, he would have got you out of there when he found you."

"He-"

"Do you remember your parents, Harry?" Daisy snaps. "Because I do! I remember a mother and father who loved us, but would run out the door as soon as the Order called and leave us alone. I remember Sirius Black changing our diapers, Remus Lupin telling our parents they shouldn't forget us every time they get called out of the house, and Peter Pettigrew too scared to be near us."

"Don't say the rat's name!"

"That's what you take out of my speech?" Daisy asks, releasing a disbelieving laugh. The anger simmers down and she flops back on the bed, tired from this emotional conversation. The teenage angst in this brother is almost horrifying.

"Your world isn't the same as mine." Harry paces again, teeth drawn back. "You aren't my sister."

"You're my brother," Daisy says, blinking at the ceiling. "No matter the universe. _You are my brother_."

" _I don't have a sister!_ "

"You could have." She sits up. "In another universe, you might have even been a girl, Harry. That doesn't matter. And you wouldn't have called me to your universe if you didn't believe I was possible."

Which is what really confuses her. Maybe it's a Master of Death thing, but he has to have known her to have called her across universe bounds. At the very least he had to have begged for some sign from Death. If the latter's the case, it proves her assumption about her duties not starting until Hogwarts _very wrong_.

"You asked me what I remember about my parents?" Harry sneers at her. "I remember my mother's death."

Daisy can't stop herself from rolling her eyes. " _You_ don't remember that, the Horcrux does."

"Horcrux?" Harry asks, frowning.

The tiny girl gives a great sigh and pats the bed for him to sit. Harry obliges. "A Horcrux is the final product of someone splitting their soul and storing a piece into something or _someone_ else." When he blinks back at her, Daisy has to point at his forehead. "Moldy-shorts accidently made you a Horcrux."

The following freak-out is expected. Daisy just waits until he gets the whole I-have-another-person's-soul-in-me out of his system and then offers to get it out of him. He takes the option gladly, even with the warning he won't be able to see Voldemort or hear Lily screaming when dementors are near.

"Why is her death his worse memory?" Harry asks as he follows her instructions to lie on the bed.

"It's not so much her death as it is killing her," Daisy explains, taking one of his old and _very_ unusable glasses to be the new horcrux container. "It was a series of unfortunate events that started when he made an accidental magical vow to Severus Snape to spare Lily; they were best friends as children- I'll tell you about that cluster later, now shush. Anyways, after _not_ following her husband's orders and running from the house, Lily dropped you in crib and tried to stand between you and Voldy. She did the whole 'take me not Harry' and when he _did_ kill her, magic accepted he would spare you."

Harry swears. "Then he tried to kill me."

"Yep," Daisy nods. "You got it, big bro. The piece of soul in your head is scared because the Horcrux he was planning to make with your death was made with hers, and I don't know but I can guess tearing off a piece of your essence is a terrible experience."

Harry laughs, an awful sound, and tears are squeezed out when he closes his eyes. "He's scared of my mum."

 _Our mum_ , she wants to say but won't. Daisy flicks her magic over him, sending him into a coma-like state so he won't feel what happens next. It's not going to be pretty.

His scar does fade a bit after she patches it up, once the whole gross transfer is complete. Then she pulls back her magic, letting him wake naturally. While waiting she drifts her magic over the new horcrux container. It's… barely even conscious. Definitely not enough strength to take over the whole glasses. Maybe one lens, max.

Something stirs in said lens, and she holds it up to look. One red eye stares back.

"Weird," Daisy shrugs and lowers it. The eye narrows but does nothing.

By the time Harry wakes, the eye is gone. Besides a small headache, the teenager is feeling better than normal. They end up talking for a long time, and thank goodness he doesn't delve into moody teenager again. He's more agreeable, and – to Daisy's surprise – hugs her once she's written a list of the other horcruxes and their locations.

"Just don't talk about it where it can hear," she waves at Glasses. "He's still connected to the main soul. Maybe hide the list. Goblins can dunk Glasses or fry it for a fee, which you can easily pay. If you want to get rid of it."

"Thank you," Harry says, hugging her again. "I'm sorry I said you weren't my sister, Daisy."

She pauses before hugging him back. "I love you Harry."

He stiffens, and then picks her up. She squeaks as he moves to the bed, dropping her on his lap to cuddle her.

"…The wards on your room will come down as soon as I'm gone," Daisy mutters, leaning into his back. "Will you be safe here with the Dursleys?"

"As safe as I can be," he says dryly. "I want you to stay."

She knows. It's why he hasn't let go. Her Lady Potter ring is buzzing against her magic as her-universe brother demands to know where she is. "I want you to be happy."

He drops his head on her hair. He chokes on a sob. "I miss Sirius."

She lets him mourn. Then she's gone.

"Where were you?" her-universe brother demands when he finds her outside their house.

"With you," Daisy says, pausing for dramatic effect, "in another universe."

That starts an interesting conversation which leads to a clingy brother and Raddle who doesn't want her to take him off ever again. Then comes the studying for ways to make sure she always comes back, because her Lady ring may not be enough of a tether for Harry to just pull her back whenever it happens. Which then leads to a long talk between Raddle and Fuffle that neither twin is privy to.

They see Sirius a month before their birthday. This time, Daisy's the clingy one.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh the AUs Daisy will see… Thanks for reading!**


	19. Metamorphmagus

Cliché Nineteen: Metamorphmagus

"Hello there," Daisy says dreamily to the stranger. It's her and her brother's birthday party; she can do what she wants (its Harry everyone is there to see). "All your forms are beautiful."

Nymphadora Tonks blinks and her hair turns as bright pink as Daisy's ( _all the better to stand out, my pretties_ ). "Erm, thank you?"

"Harry says I can only dye my hair once a year now." Daisy pouts and gets on her toes to reach the cupcakes. Tonks fondly slips her a big one off the table, making the connection to who the smaller person is. "Thank you." Biting into her treat, Daisy mumbles, "I should have waited to teach him chemistry."

"You are Daisy Potter, correct?" Tonks asks. Daisy nods. "Wotcher! I'm Tonks!"

"Pleasure to meet you," Daisy smiles and daintily wipes her mouth with her sleeve (a little magic and it's clean anyway).

They don't talk for long, but Daisy gets to see the legendary metamorphmagus skill in action so that's nice. She stops by her brother's side to check in. His smile is confirmation and she's off again. With everyone trying to hog the birthday boy's attention, she gets to attend to those left on the fringe.

"Hello," she smiles distractedly, eyes floating to and fro as she greets the older girls who look very uncomfortable. "I do appreciate you coming."

"Thank you for having us," Hestia replies. Flora nods beside her twin sister, eyes lowering to the ground.

"Would you like to join Ms. Abbott, Ms. Ganger and Mr. Nott in the library?" That gets Flora's eyes off the ground. "I can show you the way, or there are outdoor games starting in a few minutes."

"Library, please," Hestia says with hesitant relief. Daisy nods and guides the Carrow twins silently.

"I just don't understand," Hermione says, pushing a book over to Theodore. Daisy quickly hides a smile and leads the girls to Hannah. "Why _wouldn't_ there be a reason to make alchemy potions like regular potions? Alchemy can extend your life and change things into gold but it can't regrow an arm?"

"Because alchemy is about change," Theodore says quietly but with a frustrated tone. "It does not grow, but takes what there is and refreshes or changes."

"I think you should choose a different topic," Daisy giggles. "Potions have too many rules and alchemy not enough." That gets their attention. "Hermione, Hannah, this is Hestia and Flora Carrow. Hestia, Flora, these are Hermione Granger and Hannah Abbott, and I know you know Mr. Nott because I saw you talking earlier."

Theodore actually smiles at the girls. His eyes turn to the birthday girl. "Will you be joining us, Daisy?"

"In about half an hour," Daisy says, eyes drifting to the side. "Fred and George would like some help."

"We'll stay up here, then," Hannah chuckles and returns to her book. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Flora, Hestia."

"You too," Flora whispers.

"A pleasure, Abbott," Hestia nods her head.

Daisy smiles a bit wider, pleased the lax politics aren't starting a cold war as Hermione convinces the older girls into joining her side in the debate of magical advancement.

"I'll make sure everyone stays up here," Theodore mutters as Daisy passes. She flashes him a wide-eyed, bright teeth smile. "Just… don't target my father."

"He won't be in a bad mood after the party," Daisy says honestly.

Like someone cut his strings, the boy sags with relief. Theodore reaches out to give her hand a slight squeeze. "Draco is convinced you can see the future."

Daisy makes a noise, wrinkling her nose. It just makes the boy laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Daisy's doesn't want to change who she is, but if she knew how to change her hair without dying it… Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Wolf and Leopard, for your review! One of these updates will be a long one… probably. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you so much for your review!**

 **Thank you, 2000kate, for your review! Daisy really is like a force of nature, too bad it's taking Diary Riddle a bit too long to get the memo through his angst phase. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	20. Mary Sue

Cliché Twenty: Mary Sue

Zaria Runcorn was not always Zaria Runcorn.

(Legend says that the original Runcorn of Harry Potter's first year class was named Mary Sue… or died the day she was supposed to get her letter. Either way her true first name is lost to history.)

Daisy has plans. Lots and lots of plans. Almost all of her contingency plans focus on what she'll do with the Runcorn of this universe. Runcorn could be anyone, poor or rich. Big family or orphaned. Black, white, or rainbow. Anything is possible for this one constantly changing variable in every Harry Potter universe, within three exceptions.

One: Runcorn must be female.

Two: Runcorn must not go to Ravenclaw.

Three: Runcorn must be a reincarnated soul.

"I don't want to go to Hogwarts," says Zaria Runcorn, playing with the ice cream Daisy dragged her to buy. "That's my goal in life."

Zaria Runcorn, Daisy finds out through hours of interrogation, is an orphan. She picked up on magic from the time she was in a crib and has only used it to help those in her orphanage. Or, only those who are nice or look up to her. She's definitely jaded by the whole rebirth thing, not that Daisy can blame her. Daisy and she met by accident and the reincarnation story is the only reason the Potter heiress got the girl to sit down and talk with her.

Zaria Runcorn is determined not to go to Hogwarts and Daisy sympathizes.

"I'm sorry," Daisy shakes her head in between bites of ice cream. "But they use compelling charms on the letter. Even if you manage to shake it off, because you're an orphan you have no choice but to go there and they will force compliance into you if you try to run."

There is a mean frown on the other girl's face, but she nods. "I assumed as much. I'm still getting as much money as I can and moving far away as soon as I can."

Zaria Runcorn has the upcoming stock market memorized from her past-life of looking over trends, and Daisy wants her for an ally.

"That's my goal," Daisy sighs. "I want to be on a warm beach drinking cocktails and eating sweets for the rest of my life."

"So what do you want from me?" Zaria asks, getting right to business. "Because you didn't drag me here to commiserate."

"If I have to go to Hogwarts, I'm going to be screwing with everyone's minds for as long as possible," Daisy replies. "I have this Luna Lovegood mask-thing going for me right now. I'm offering magical guardianship over you as long as you do something to screw over the school at least once."

"No deal," Zaria shuts her down. "I'm not signing away any rights, and I _will_ magic away my problems if I have to."

"You won't be signing away any rights," Daisy shakes her head. "It just means if anyone attacks you, we both have full right to get vengeance. I won't take anything away from you, and will actually send you books and supplies if you ask for it."

"What's that catch?"

"Like I said, you need to do something 'innovative' in the wizarding world. Like get the houses to get along, or get one of the teachers fired, or make a new creature or something."

A spark enters the other girl's eyes. "What about getting technology working inside the school?"

Daisy looks at her with the most hopeful expression she's ever meant. "Could you really?"

By the next week, Zaria and Daisy have hashed out a contract that's been signed and approved by the goblins. Zaria turns down the goblin's initial request she does their mundane-world stocks, but promises to think about it when she's school age so long as she'll get paid in return. Zaria asks about the rattle and smiles cruelly when she hears the honest answer.

"Give him hell," the reincarnated woman tells Daisy.

They stay in correspondence via mundane post, at least until they can consistently send letters to each other via wandless magic.

Daisy smiles as she signs off on another book order for Zaria and the kids at her orphanage.

(Most importantly, Zaria Runcorn was an engineer.)

((And Daisy might just love her.))

* * *

 **A/N: The Ultimate Mary Sue Has Appeared, and Daisy wants her. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Blood Magic

Cliché Twenty-One: Blood Magic

As the Malfoy family hosts this year's Autumn Equinox Extravaganza – also known as The Adults Need an Excuse to Get Together and Commiserate/Drink/Gossip – Daisy is taking full advantage to use their library. One of the great things about opening the Black library for children to read and hang out on her birthday means _every other magical family_ _has to do the same during events_. Aren't the Blacks so gracious to let other families read some of their secrets? Aren't the Malfoy's and Notts and yahdy yadda so great for doing the same? Oh, those children are _so_ lucky, aren't they?

"What kind of crap is this?" Zaria sneers in her whispered voice but perfect smile doesn't falter.

Daisy snatches the book and snorts at the title. She slides back 'The Filth of Creature Families' and pulls out a better one. "If you can find proof of the elusive Malfoy's-are-Veela-Decedents, let me know. I would love to rub it in if Draco ends up with a creature inheritance."

"I might even duplicate it," Zaria says, strolling over to the corner couch with a wave and a dome of magic settling over her. _Don't look this way, forget I'm here._

Daisy obliges and makes her own dome. She walks silently past the books Hermione and Theodore are pouring over, and skirts around the quiet argument between Flora and Hannah. Once a bit deeper into the library, she expands her _don't notice me, I'm not here, move along_ and settles down to pry out floorboards. Rattle stirs a bit against her chest, but it knows why she's irritated and doesn't want to bring attention. Locket is still in time-out back home.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It has come to my attention that Tom Marvolo Riddle 'Junior' – AKA Moldy-Shorts – is either a certified idiot or certifiably insane. No one can tell because his Matron didn't have him tested._

 **I'm going to stop you there. Name-calling is uncouth.**

 _And you are the world's biggest idiot._

There is an ink blotch that quickly fades into stiff handwriting. **You are hurting my feelings.**

 _You are probably the luckiest idiot, too. I've recently had a chat with another of your Horcruxes and since his answer pissed me off, I'm imparting the lesson I taught him onto you:_

 _DON'T EVER USE BLOOD MAGIC_

 **I fail to see how I am lucky or an idiot. I work hard and smart in all I do. What is the problem with blood magic? I realize it is illegal, but that's because there was a rise of muggle massacres during ritual seasons.**

 _Look, I get it. You had basic human – DON'T INTERRUPT – extremely basic lessons in human biology before magic users said screw this you don't need it here's a blood replenishing potion. However, I have lost all faith in your ability to preform any ritual involving fluids or body parts simply because YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR BLOOD TYPE._

 **I have magic blood. No creature inheritance in my history and any rituals which I used blood- are you laughing?**

 _The ABO blood type you imbecile._

 **I don't appreciate the name calling. However, I will admit I do not understand what an ABO blood type is.**

 _I Don't Appreciate All My Planning Going to Waste. There are different blood types and getting the proper one can save your life. In the cases of blood magic, its what makes everything work. I can't wait for Doctor Who to come out again and give a perfectly good example why blood type matters._

 **I don't see how there can be different blood for magic users. We all access magic the same.**

 _You hypocrite._

 **Excuse me?**

 _Your whole murder gang was for the pure blood society. Pure. Blood._

 **That's because muggles should be eradicated.**

 **Did you just stab me?**

 _If you don't start smartening up, you crazy seventeen-year-old pile of angst and hormones, I'm going to start doing more than stabbing your pages with a pen._

 **Then please explain to me why you think types of blood matter for blood magic.**

 _They DO. You can't perform a spell that uses A blood on a person with type B. That's why blood magic is considered finicky, because only those with the universal donor type can use their blood magic on everyone. Also, every ritual to revive a person or thing or create a body, it all involves blood magic! It has nothing to do with who's parents are generations of inbred magic users or not. Not really. Blood Type Matters._

 **So, in order to get a body of my own, I would have to poses someone with the same blood type I had? That seems unlikely.**

 _It's why you haven't been able to possess any Malfoy. And that's not including any factors like skin, bone marrow, gender, etc. The reason we're compatible is because I'm a universal donor. Which is lucky for you._

 **I don't see how, as you won't let any of my soul possess you.**

She adds a crude drawing. _That means my brother is a universal donor._

 **I fail see how that is important.**

 _In another place in space-time you were able to drag yourself into another body. The Father, Servant, Enemy ritual._

 **Ah, yes. I know the one.**

 _It's stupid._

 **It works.**

 _Not very well. There are so many other rituals that require less effort and less variables._

 **Those all include blood from an enemy willingly taken.**

 _Your point?_

 **My enemies would never give me their blood without being under mind control.**

So he was stupid and conceited as a teenager. Good to know. _You consider non-magical people your enemies, correct?_

 **Yes.**

 _And you have heard of blood drives, correct?_

…

 _You see where I'm going with this._

He doesn't write back.

 _Oh, going to ignore me now? Because someone pointed out a better plan?_

Still nothing.

 _Fine. Goodbye._

She hides the book back under the floorboards and returns to the children. After taking food requests, she sneaks downstairs and steals deserts from the adult table. Its by chance that she passes a window with the other kids playing Quidditch. Daisy pops out to take a few deep breaths and calm herself.

 _Stupid Riddle not knowing his blood type_. Now she has to find a way to dig through the government and hospital copies on orphans from ages ago to find his information. Its really not worth it at this point, and she might just hold off giving Locket a body until she feels like digging for that information.

Raddle hesitantly pokes at her chest. Daisy unconsciously rubs circles on it as she watches her brother do flips in the air. Then she notices the food in her other hand and thinks she should go inside.

Harry dives down and flies low beside a girl with blonde hair. They practice passing the ball back and forth until she's comfortable to play Chaser on the team. His smile is bright and happy, and he waves at Daisy when he catches her staring.

Daisy waves back, fond smile on her own face. She heads back inside this time.

"What's with that look?" Theodore asks when she passes him his requested sandwich.

"We're all growing up," Daisy says airily, breezily. "One day we're practising riding on brooms, the next we're professional curlers."

Theodore's got his 'she be crazy but whatever' while Hermione looks up with wide eyes and asks, "Olympics?"

"If we want."

"What are Olympics?" Hannah asks.

Zaria laughs loudly and unheard in her corner, Hermione gasps with horror that they don't know, and Daisy just keeps smiling.

"It's like Quidditch," Daisy says in that breezy voice that ticks off Hermione, "but less CGI."

* * *

 **A/N: When planning for a ritual, it's important to note everything which may effect the outcome. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Zynis, for your review! All will be revealed… just as soon as Daisy stops being mad at Locket. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for your review!**


End file.
